


Kinktober 2020

by littlediable



Series: Little-diables kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Walking Dead (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Kinktober challenge, you can find the masterlist on my Tumblr "little-diable"
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Damon Salvatore/You, Dean Winchester/You, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Jasper Hale/You, Klaus Mikaelson/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Stefan Salvatore/You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: Little-diables kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 195





	1. Day 1 Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is consensual in this imagine.

His dark eyes were burning holes into the back of her head, her sports bra clung tightly to her skin, way too tightly for his liking. Kylo tried to drown out the annoyingly loud thoughts from the troopers around him, most eyes were focused on her frame, the way she paraded around the room, dressed in her workout attire, ready to fight against the new recruits. 

The grip he had on his lightsaber got tighter, the sound of her bright laugh made him sick, a sound he’d usually be obsessed with, a sound that would make his heart swell, most of the time, but now, now that all those boys were watching her, he hated it. He should be the only one who would be allowed to hear her laugh, he should be the only one who’d be able to see her dressed like this. 

Anger began to rise in his lower belly, swapping over him, nestling in his heart, he stepped further into the room, the scent of her perfume began to cloud his senses, only fueling his anger further on. “You”, his deep voice echoed through the room, he had his finger pointed at one of the troopers, telling him to come closer.

Kylo would need to remind them, that he had the upper hand, that he was the only one who’d be allowed to touch his wife. 

(Y/n) had to swallow down her chuckle, she could read him like an open book, didn’t need to look any further, jealousy never looked good on him, though she couldn’t deny the way his possessive side made her feel. She loved to see him like that, enraged, a fire burning in his eyes, sweat was pooling on his forehead, her (y/e/c) eyes were attached to his handsome features, to his clenching jaw and those oh so dangerous eyes. 

He could watch her from the corner of his eyes, didn’t miss her biting down on her lower lip, Kylo felt the arousal burning inside of her, could feel her eyes on him as he fought the trooper, ripping him onto the floor. 

“Leave”, his deep voice echoed through her mind, Kylo didn’t give her any room to argue, he couldn’t properly concentrate with the way she was gazing at him, he’d take care of her later on. With a sigh she cumbersomely left the room, she lightly touched his biceps, squeezing his flesh as she walked past him. 

Anticipation began to rise in her vessels, she felt her heart in her throat, cutting off her airway, with trembling limbs she sat on their shared bed, dressed in nothing than her panties and a shirt of his, knowing how much he loved for her to wear his clothes. 

She felt him nearing, goosebumps began to rise on her skin, leaving her breathless as he stepped into the room, boots pounding against the cold floor. “Did you like their gazes on you? Did you enjoy to tease me like that? Cleavage on full show for all of them?”, her eyes fluttered close, Kylo was standing between her thighs, hand grasping her jaw. 

“I’m sorry”, she whimpered, her panties were soaked by now, dripping for him, folds aching for his touch, “I’m sure you are kitten”, he pulled her off the mattress, sat down on the bed and tugged her across his knees, behind exposed to his burning eyes. “Ten? Twenty? Maybe even thirty?”, she wasn’t quite sure, if he spoke to her or himself, but as he squeezed her middle, her mouth fell open, “ten”, she breathed out. 

Kylo would rarely punish her like that, would only do it on “special” occasions like today, his fingers were tingling, excited to feel her soft skin against his calloused fingers, burning his handprint into her behind. “You’ll count”, he ordered, flicking his tongue as his eyes wandered up and down her frame, he could feel his length throbbing against the fabric of his trousers, growing by the second. 

“Yes”, (y/n) stuttered out, she had her eyes squeezed shut, hands holding onto his legs, stabilizing herself, “yes what?”, he lifted his hand, preparing himself to snap his palm against her skin any moment now. 

“Yes, supreme leader”

The first slap would always be the most painful one, he’d put all his strength into it, “one”, she cried out, nails clawing into the fabric of his trousers. “Keep on counting kitten”, he teased her, almost as if he was making fun of her trembling frame, his big hand kept on coming down onto her sore skin, deepening the red shadow. 

Kylo took it up to fifteen spanks, tears were falling from her eyes, down onto the cold floor, leaving a small puddle for her to stare down on. 

“You’ve done so good”, he cradled her in his arms, carrying her into the big bathroom, placing her down on the sink, looking for the lotion he’d use to calm her aching skin. (Y/n)s eyes fluttered close, exhaustion overtook her, almost made her tumble down from the cold sink, Kylo had to stabilize her, tightly holding onto her middle. 

“Thank you”, (y/n) placed her burning face against his shoulder, groaning as he began to rub his hands against her skin, slightly massaging the bruises, careful not to hurt her any further. “Have you learned your lesson, kitten?”, his deep voice rumbled through the dark room, (y/n) felt too weak to come up with any words, she only nodded her head “yes supreme leader”, pressing a light kiss against his bare skin.


	2. Day 2  Damon Salvatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - "Lingerie"

She loved to wear lingerie for his bright eyes to stare at, loved to feel the light fabric against her soft skin, it made her feel special, made her feel more confident in herself. 

Damon wouldn’t be able to calm his racing mind as his eyes would fall upon (y/n), dressed in a pair of his favorite lingerie set, the dark fabric would perfectly harmonize with her (y/e/c) eyes, leaving him breathless every single time. 

“Damon”, (y/n) singsonged as she walked into the living room, striding towards his sitting frame, his jaw fell slack, eyes focused on her exposed skin. “Fuck”, he groaned, taking another sip from the bourbon bottle, (y/n) placed herself in his lap, legs on either side of his thighs, his hands moved up her body, to her bra, admiring the luxurious fabric. (Y/n) combed her hands through his raven hair, tugging on his roots, forcing his eyes up to hers, “all’s yours”, she whispered, meeting his lips in a hungry kiss. 

He pressed her back down onto the couch, hovering above her, hands finding their way to her panties. The vampire grasped her behind, feeling the fabric against his touch, massaged her skin as he began to grind his growing bulge against her core, coaxing a moan out of her. Her boobs were spilling out of the bra, moving with every thrusting motion of his, he could have cum right there and then, from the sight alone. 

Damon kissed the soft skin, he buried his face between her boobs, inhaling her sweet scent, still grinding his centre against hers. His hands moved to her front. touching the damp fabric of her panties, her wetness slowly began to soak through it, leaving a dark stain, “you ruined them”, the vampire smirked at his girlfriend. 

“Seems like you’ll have to get new ones for me”, she chuckled, gasping as he ripped the fabric apart, exposing her glistering wetness to his bright eyes. 

The scent of her arousal clouded his mind, Damon pressed his tongue flat against her wetness, making her shudder in anticipation. Two fingers dipped into her heat, coating them with her slick, he brought them up to her mouth, “suck”, automatically she wrapped her tongue around his fingers, tasting herself. 

Damon growled against her skin, sending vibrations up her body, (y/n) gasped his name, head falling against the pillow, eyes closed, only focused on his tongue catching the drops of her arousal. 

He could do this for days on end, head buried between her thighs, working her open for his throbbing length, drunk on her taste, how selfish on him, devouring her for his own pleasure. 

Whimpers spilled out of her lips, like the desperate girl she was, begging for his tongue, his fingers, his touch. Damon ran one hand up her body, grasping her bra, thumb attached to the expensive lingerie, squeezing her hard nubs, making them rub against the fabric. He crawled up her body, a predatory look in his eyes, fingers still attached to her throbbing core, “tell me what you want, baby”. 

She struggled, not in the right headspace to come up with any words, any sentences, confused eyes gazed at him, drowning in his lust blown pupils. “Hm?”, he repeated, humming into her ear, making her arch her back even further. 

“You”, she panted, (y/n) felt her orgasm fast approaching, she had her hands wrapped around his forearm, digging into the skin, trying to ground herself. 

“Me?”, he nibbled on her earlobe, the scent of his expensive cologne filled her nostrils, “please”, (y/n) screamed as she came around his fingers, stuttering his name as she did so. 

Damon pulled his length out of his trousers, giving her a few moments to catch her breath, “don’t”, he growled as (y/n) tried to unclasp her bra, eyebrows furrowed together, “it will stay on”, Damon ordered.

He didn’t waste any time, slid right into her sensitive wetness, moaning at the feeling of her tight walls wrapped around his length. Damon had her at his mercy, completely done for him, eyes begging him to keep on moving, to ruin her. 

His eyes were focused on her chest, admiring the fabric of her lingerie, the sight urged him on, made him thrust even deeper, “you feel that?”, he moaned out, “feel me there? So deep”, he placed her palm against her abdomen, hips slapping against hers, making her drown in his embrace. 

He kept on hitting the right spots over and over again, (y/n) cried out his name, “so pretty”, he praised her, his eyes turned darker, they lured her in, made her shiver. “Damon”, (y/n) squealed his name, her second orgasm would crash upon her any second now. 

“Are you close baby?”, a devilish laugh wrecked through him, overpowering every noise that fell from her lips, she whined his name, trying to hold off her orgasm. She nodded her head, biting down on her lip, hoping that he’d let her cum soon, not quite sure how much longer she could keep herself from falling over the edge. 

“Cum for me baby”, Damon moaned, eyes closed, her walls constricted his length, clenched around him, she screamed his name, sobbing as she got pushed over the edge. Damon pulled out of her and relieved himself onto her belly, growling as he came for her. 

Both needed a few moments, catching their breaths before he carried her up to their bathroom, wiping her clean. “I’ll definitely buy you some new lingerie”.


	3. Day 3 Jasper Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 "edging"

“Sh”, he pressed his finger against her lips, shushing her before another whimper could leave her lips. (Y/n) was sprawled out on the bed, wrists tied to the headboard of her bed, naked skin for his eyes on full show. 

Tears were glistering in her eyes, displaying the needy feeling that rattled through her bones, making her call his name once again, desperate. “Darlin’”, Jasper flicked his tongue, warning her, she should know better than to obey him like this, he had only just begun teasing her, he wasn’t done, not in the slightest. 

He ran the tip of his tongue through her wet folds, making her arch her back, head pressed into the pillow, she tugged on the rope, desperately trying to free herself. Jasper didn’t spare her pathetic attempt any mind, he sucked on her clit, fingers teasing her entrance, disappearing into her heat, scissoring her open. 

“Does that feel good, darlin’?”, the teasing undertone in his voice was hard to miss, normally she would have rolled her eyes, would have told him to back off, but now, now that she was buried underneath him, tied to the bed, she couldn’t do anything to escape him and his heavenly tongue. 

“Jas’”, (y/n) whimpered her name, “that’s not what you should call me, is it?”, he growled, warning eyes hooked on her struggling frame.

“Major”, (y/n) breathed out, making him smirk. 

Jasper kept on sucking on the throbbing nub, not giving her any room to catch her breath, the rapidly beating heart of hers gave him enough satisfaction, made him thrust his fingers into her even faster. 

He could feel her walls clench around his fingers, could tell that her orgasm was fast approaching, she found his eyes, tears were blurring her vision, desperate from chasing her orgasm for the second time that night. “No, not yet”, he kissed her thigh, letting go of her, just seconds before her orgasm would crash upon her. 

Sweat was pooling on her forehead, (y/n) whimpered in protest, she harshly bit down on her lip, almost piercing through the skin, she wanted to scream in frustration, god, how much she detested him in that moment. 

“I hate you”, she mumbled before she could stop herself, holding her breath as he froze, eyes hooked onto hers, Jasper forcefully grasped her jaw, “hate, huh? Your body is telling a completely different story, you brat”, he spat, snapping through the rope, freeing her aching wrists. 

Before she even realized it, Jasper had flipped her around, tearstained face pressed into the pillow, hiccups spilled from her lips, “pathetic little girl”, Jasper spat, hands grasping her behind, spreading her legs for him to settle between her thighs. 

He freed his hard length, pulled his boxers down to his knees, “you won’t cum, till I tell you to, is that clear, darlin’?”, he combed his fingers through her hair. Even though his major side was taking over, Jasper deeply wanted for her to feel as comfortable as possible, ready to stop everything, if she’d tell him to. 

“Yes, major”, (y/n) panted, moaning into the pillow as his tip spread her folds, the pleasuring burn began to overtake her body. He snapped his hips against her behind, bottoming out, “such a good girl for her major”, Jasper praised her, kissing up her spine, giving (y/n) a few moments to adjust to his length. 

She bit into the pillow, tears were still leaving traces down her face, her clit was painfully throbbing, tired from almost being pushed over the edge for two times that night. 

He pulled out of her, deeply exhaled before he pounded into her, ferociously wrecking her, chuckling at the desperate sounds that made it past her swollen lips. 

It didn’t take her walls long to clench around him, Jasper knew her body like the back of his hand, could tell when she was just about to tumble over the edge, her knuckles turned a lighter shade as she grasped the bedsheet, holding onto something, anything to ground herself. 

“No, you won’t”, he breathed into her ear, making (y/n) sob, he kept on thrusting in and out of her, grazing her sweet spot a few times, before he completely pulled out of her, leaving her empty. 

“On your knees”, he rose from the bed, pushing her down on the carpet. Jasper wiped a few of her tears away, golden eyes were burning holes into her skin, (y/n) wrapped her lips around his length, hiccuping every few moments. 

“You’ll get your release soon enough, darlin’”

He pulled her hair into a makeshift ponytail, thrusting forward, his tip gazed the back of her throat, (y/n) gagged around him, already out of breath. “Don’t”, he tugged on her shoulders, pulling her wandering hand away from her core, “be a good girl for your major”, he reminded her. 

It didn’t take him long to release himself into her warm mouth, growling her name as his cum dripped down the back of her throat. “Do you deserve to cum?”, he pulled her back onto her legs, arms wrapped around her middle, “yes, major”, (y/n) sobbed, desperate for her release. 

Jasper pushed her onto the mattress, he climbed up her body and sunk into her heat once again. He’d finally let her cum, would let her give into the pleasure and fall apart around his length. 

Soon she was begging for her release, “please, major, let me cum”, (y/n) stuttered, trashing around underneath his body. “Cum for me darlin’”, he mumbled, finally, making her gasp in relief. 

An earth shattering orgasm clashed upon her, making her drown in his embrace, she screamed for him, walls fluttering around his length. His golden eyes were watching her fall apart, panting his name. 

“Thank you major”, (y/n) hissed, he pulled out of her, cradled her in his arms, head pressed against the crook of his neck. She fell asleep instantly, too tired, too exhausted for anything.


	4. Day 4 Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 "role-play"

“Hello?”, the deep voice made her sit straighter, coat wrapped around her shivering frame, “my car broke down, I just found your phone number, can you help me?”, the hopeful undertone in her voice brought a smile onto his lips. 

“Sure can ma’am, you can tell me your whereabouts?”, he grasped his keys, sliding into babys comfortable seat, “there's a bar sign, birdies, do you know where that is?”, (y/n) bit down on her lip, eyes fluttering close as she heard him deeply exhale. 

“I’ll be there in a few”, he hung up the phone, hands tightly wrapped around the steering wheel. 

Raindrops were dripping down the windows of her car, calming her wandering mind, (y/n) could hear her rapid heartbeat in her ears, pulsing right through every vein. What’s taking him that long? It definitely didn’t feel like “a few” to her impatient nature. 

“Ma’am”, a knock on her window ripped her out of her trance, she jumped, hand placed over her heart, “you scared me”, (y/n) stepped out into the rain. She gave herself a good few moments to admire his frame, eyes wandering across those handsome features, bright eyes staring right through her, “so, the car?”, a blush began to rise on her cheeks. 

She wanted to drag it out, really did, but that dark blue flannel of his made her lose her focus. 

That god damn flannel.   
His eyes were focused on her motor, trying to figure out why the car wasn’t starting. He could watch her from the corner of his eye, trembling figure wrapped in a big raincoat, fumbling around with her fingers, eyes hooked on his frame. 

“You’re shivering”, he mumbled, wanting to wrap his big arms around her frame, but he couldn’t, at least not yet, not till she’d buckle and give into him. 

“Mhm”, she hummed, weighing her options, she could stop it right there and then, but (y/n) hated giving in, hated to be the one to give him the satisfaction of playing the better cards. 

“Fuck it”, (y/n) breathed out, not ready to keep up her act any longer, she leaned forward, cold hands gripping his wrist, pulling him into her chest. A slight smirk was playing on his lips, waiting for her next move, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to resist much longer. 

“Need you”, her whimper shot tingles right down to his length, made him twitch in his pants, “of course you do”, a shuttered breath left his lips, he hadn’t expected her to cross the line that fast. 

He dipped his head down, hands cupping her cheeks, lips teasing one another, slightly nibbling on their skin, Dean was waiting for (y/n) to impatiently press her lips against his, like she’d always do, but, she wasn’t moving. 

(Y/n) kept on teasing him, ghosting her lip across his, barely giving him a taste, a chuckle rumbled through her as Dean pulled her into his chest, harshly pressing his lips against hers. “Backseat”, he mumbled, wiping his greasy hands on his flannel. “Should have known, that you wouldn’t last a good five minutes, without wanting to touch me”, Dean chuckled. 

She tumbled backwards, pressed against the cold backseat of her car, buried underneath his frame, hands squeezing and tugging, desperate to feel his hot skin against her freezing one. “Dean”, the way she ever so softly spoke his name made him groan, momentarily pressing his forehead against hers, hands working on the buttons of her trousers. 

"Tell me baby”, he mumbled, fingers pulling her trousers down to her knees, grateful that she was driving a truck, giving them enough space back there. 

Her eyelids fluttered close, hips pressing themselves further into his touch, aching for his fingers, “bet you’re soaked by now”, he chuckled, smirking down on his girlfriend. Dean pulled her panties to the side, running two fingers through her folds, “fuck, you’re so wet”, he panted, eyes wide as they were staring at her. “Only for you”, she managed to croak out, unbuttoning his flannel. 

“Hurry up, will you?”, he impatiently smirked at her, watching (y/n) fumble with the buttons, too distracted by the fabric. “Fuck you”, she spat, ripping it open, ignoring his groans of protest, “that was my favorite”, Dean whined. 

She freed his aching length, tip deep read, leaking precum, desperate for her touch. Deans muscles were flexing as he tightly grasped the seat, stabilizing himself as he sunk into her heat, spreading her folds, stretching her walls, “Jesus fuck”, he breathed out, eyes fluttering close. 

His name sounded oh so sweet rolling from her tongue, whining for him to speed up his thrusting, burying himself into her heat, grazing spots deep inside of her. (Y/n) tangled her hands in his hair, tugging on the roots, nails scratching his scalp, coaxing deep growls out of him. “Wouldn’t you like that? Being fucked by a stranger, who doesn’t even know your name?”, he sucked on her jawline. 

“Dean, faster, please”, she arched her back, legs wrapped around his waist, head placed against the soft seats, tits bouncing with every thrust. By now he ferociously pounded in and out of her, chasing her release, Dean always had to make sure, that she’d cum before him, he wouldn’t let her go without watching her fall apart. 

Her moans got higher, screams louder, (y/n)s orgasm was slowly approaching, ready to wreck her in the best way possible. “Are you close baby?”, he groaned, biting down on his lip, trying to hold off his own release, she nodded her head “yes”, moaning his name one last time before she came around his length. 

The tightness of her walls clenching around his length gave him the last bit, Dean pressed his head against the crook of her neck, lightly biting into the skin, cum painting her walls white. “Thank you”, she giggled, “you’re very welcome ma’am”, Dean smirked against her lips.


	5. Day 5 Klaus Mikaelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 "public"

“Another one?”, he mumbled into her ear, trying to gain her attention, his blood was boiling, nails clawing into the skin of his thighs, eyes focused on his girlfriend, the way she smiled at Damon, eyes completely focused on him. “(Y/n)”, Klaus growled her name, finally forcing her eyes onto his hard features, his jaw was clenched, eyes slowly turning golden, ready to rip the older Salvatore brother into shreds. 

“No, I’m good.”, she had to stifle the sound of her laughter, clearly picking up on the jealousy running through him, she kissed his warm lips, coaxing a few gagging noises out of Damon, “I’ll see you later”, he drowned the brown liquid in one go, leaving the both of them on their own. She tried to turn her head towards Damon, wanting to wave him goodbye, but Klaus grasped her chin, not giving her any chance to move away from his lips. 

Her chuckle rumbled through her, (y/n)s hands moved up his body, scratching his stubble, making him pull her into his lap. (Y/n) felt his hard length against her thigh, unconsciously she began to grind her hips against the centre of his trousers. Klaus growled her name, trying to control his instincts, the raging anger running through his veins, desperate to claim her once again. 

Klaus pulled her out of the booth, eyes set on Damon, walking her towards the restrooms, “Klaus? What in gods name-”, he silenced her with a harsh kiss, pushing her into the small space. He forced her backwards, small of her back pressed against the sink, it would probably leave a bruise, Klaus harshly bit into her lip, made her momentarily hiss in pain. 

“Klaus, we can’t-”, he gave her no room to argue, hands moving her dress up her hips, exposing her panties, it wasn’t hard to pick up on the scent of her arousal, clouding his mind. Klaus turned her around, back pressed into his front, eyes finding each other through the mirror. “You’re mine”, he growled, one hand wrapped itself around her neck, the other one worked on his trousers. 

“Who do you belong to?”, he rasped into her ear, impatiently grinding his bulge against her behind, it took her a while to answer, weighing her options. She wanted to reply something that would tease him even further, that would raise the hairs at the nape of his neck, but just as she wanted to open her mouth he thrusted into her, knocking all air out of her lungs. 

He tilted her chin upwards, (y/n) found his golden eyes through the mirror, “I won’t ask again”, Klaus growled, length parting her folds with every thrust. “You”, (y/n) cried out, squeezing her eyes shut, fuck, he felt much bigger than just a night ago, her imagination began to play some tricks on her, made her even weaker in her knees, hands tightly holding onto the cold marble sink. 

The buzzing of the bar filled both their senses, hyper focused on any nearing people, high on the danger of getting interrupted by curious eyes. 

“Could he please you like this?”, the original spat, slowly letting go of his thoughts, giving into his instincts, squeezing her throat even tighter. “No, never”, she panted, eyes slowly opening, “fuck”, his pounding got deeper, ripping her folds apart with every thrust.

The demonic smirk on his lips made her lose her focus for a second, wondering what new act he was orchestrating, he’d make her pay, of course he would. 

With a deep growl Klaus came buried in her heat, giving it a few last thrusts before he pulled out of her, zipping up his pants, her jaw fell slack, wide eyes staring at him. Klaus chuckled, kissed the corner of her mouth, “you’ll never disobey me like that again, are we clear, love?”, he emphasized the petname, staring at her. 

“Fuck you”, (y/n) spat, she tried to walk past him, she couldn’t stand him in moments like this, detested him with every fibre of her being. But before (y/n) could open the door, Klaus clamped his hand around her wrist, pushing her front into the door, hands finding her soaked panties, clit throbbing against his thumb. 

“Now give me one good reason, why I should let you come?”, he sucked on her neck, kissing down the skin, fangs grazing the spot, coaxing a high pitched whine out of her. “Please”, she whimpered, forehead pressed against the door, ragged breaths leaving her lips, “isn’t a reason, is it?”, he chuckled. 

Her pathetic behavior filled him with glee, made him smirk down on her, watching her fall apart with big golden eyes. She couldn’t respond, (y/n) was too far gone by now, high on the heavenly feeling, praying that she’d fall over the edge any moment now. 

Klaus kept on rubbing her clit, he could feel her orgasm nearing, he’d give in and let her cum, just to admire her glowy skin, the lust blow pupils, hair messed up, what a sight for sore eyes. “Klaus”, (y/n) screamed his name, she didn’t care about any nearby people, didn’t care about the fact, that she was falling apart in an old, dirty restroom, only focused on him. 

“You’re mine, never forget that”.


	6. Day 6 Chris Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 "daddy"

An exhausted sigh fell from Chris lips, he placed his bag down in the living room, creeping up the stairs, careful not to wake his love from her sleep. There she was, covers swallowing her frame, soft breaths leaving her, a faint smile playing on her lips, hopefully dreaming about something rather enjoyable. 

Chris was too focused on her to notice the box on the floor, placed right next to the door, “fuck”, he mumbled right over it, the noise echoed through the room, ripping her from her sleep. “Chris?”, her drowsy voice made him chuckle, Chris walked up to her side of the bed, “hi doll”, he combed one hand through her hair, down to her neck, tracing soft patterns into the skin. 

“I missed you”, she smiled up at him, grasping his collar and pulling him down for a kiss, oh how she had missed those lips. “Didn’t want to wake you, I’m sorry”, he mumbled, hands toying with the strap of her nightgown, eyebrows furrowed together as he stared down on her. “It’s alright”, her hands moved up his chest, his muscled tensed underneath her touch. 

Chris had dreamt about this moment for the past days, Chris had been away from home for way too long. He shifted closer, properly crawling underneath the covers, her scent clouded his senses, shot tingles right down to his growing bulge, he had truly been away for ages. 

A whine spilled from her lips, (y/n)s fingers wandered underneath his shirt, nails scratching his skin, “somebody’s needy, huh?”, Chris sucked on her lower lip. She only nodded her head “yes”, (y/n)s mind was racing, trying to process that she wasn’t dreaming, he was truly home, right there with her, not leaving any time soon. 

“You need daddy, don’t you?”, his teeth pierced through the soft skin of her lower lip, hands punning her wrists together, slowly kissing his way down her jaw, “have you missed daddy?”, his lust laced voice made her rub her thighs together. “Yes daddy”, she whined, eyes set on his, watching him kiss his trail down to her aching chore, pulling the covers to the side, exposing her full frame. 

“You’re dripping doll”, Chris mumbled, pressing an open mouthed kiss onto her panties, growling as the scent of her arousal dampened his senses. “I need you daddy”, (y/n) sobbed desperate to finally feel him close, after months of waiting for him. “Where do you need me doll?”, his thumb ghosted over her clit, “right there”, (y/n)s jaw fell slack, moans rumbling through her as he pulled her panties down her legs, tongue dipping right into her folds. 

“Shit doll, you taste so sweet”, he praised, thumb circling her clit, putting. pressure onto the bundle of nerves, “talk to me doll”, he encouraged her. “Daddy”, (y/n) gasped, core dripping, aching for more, she had touched herself to the thought of his fingers scissoring her open, tongue licking her folds, preparing her for his length, but oh, the reality felt so much better. 

“I need you, all of you”, Chris pressed one last kiss onto her clit, pulling his shirt over his head, fabric getting thrown down onto the floor, she didn’t have any time to admire his abs, didn’t notice that they seemed more defined than months ago. She fumbled around with his belt, trying to unbutton his trousers, his hungry eyes were wandering up her frame, sticking to her features, admiring his gorgeous girlfriend. 

Chris slapped her hands away, too impatient to keep on waiting, tugging his trousers down his legs. (Y/n) wrapped her hands around his shaft, they always look rather small around his girth, the tip was already leaking precum, proud and tall for her alone. “Will you be a good girl for daddy?”, he asked, thumb swapping over her lower lip, dipping his head down to kiss her. Chris growled into her mouth, “always”, she gasped, falling back against the mattress. 

He slapped his tip against her clit a few times, coaxing a string of “yes daddy’s” out of her, a deep relieved sigh rumbled through both of them as he thrusted his hips against hers, length disappearing into her heat. She felt fuller then ever, completely stretched around his length, god, she had missed the delicious burn, nails scratching his skin as he worshipped her body. 

“Louder”, Chris nibbled on her earlobe encouraging her to be as loud as possible, he had been away for too long for her to hide her beautiful sounds from him. “Oh daddy”, (y/n) cried, legs wrapped around his waist, back arched, eyes closed, moaning with every thrust of his. “God, you feel so good doll”, he sucked a deep purple mark into the skin of her neck, claiming his territory. 

One hand wandered underneath her nightgown, finding her hard nubs, cupping her boob, squeezing the sensitive skin, getting (y/n) to moon even louder. “I’m so close daddy”, still high from the way he had his head buried between her thighs just moments ago, “not yet doll”, he warned, she knew better than to give into the pleasure, didn’t want to disappoint him. 

“Doing so well for me doll”, Chris kissed her swollen lips, pounds getting more ferocious, more deeper, marking her skin with a few bruises. He felt his own orgasm slowly approaching, the all too familiar tingles overtook his body, nothing would ever feel as good as being buried deep inside of (y/n)s heat, wrecking her with every thrust. 

Moans spilled from her lips, (y/n) desperately tried to find something to focus on, otherwise she’d tumble right over the edge, just like that, screaming his name, but no, she wouldn’t, not yet. 

“How bad do you want to cum doll?”, he teased her, smirking at the pathetic “so bad daddy”, that left her, eyes tills squeezed shut, “Be a good girl and cum for your daddy”, he groaned. Screams fell from her lips, walls tightly clenching around him, milking his length, falling apart for his eyes only. 

Chris followed shortly after, moaning her name as the speed of his thrusts began to falter, finally giving into his release. “So good”, he panted once again, slowly pulling out of her, watching the mill substance make its way out of her heat, staining the bedsheets. 

Chris walked towards the bathroom, gripping a hot washcloth to clean her, kissing her thighs as he took care of her, smiling at his girl, it felt good to be home.


	7. Day 7 Stefan x reader x Damon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 "on camera"

“A camera?”, she had her arms akimbo, eyebrows pulled upwards, a suspicious look crossed her features, staring at the Salvatore brothers. “It was Damons idea”, Stefan shrugged his shoulders, eyes focused on her (y/e/c) ones, a faint smile danced on his lips. 

“Traitor”, Damon smirked at his brothers, fumbling around with the camera in his hands, rings clicking against the hard material, “wouldn’t it be nice to look at videos of us, if you ever miss us?”, he stepped towards her, twirling a loose strand of hair between his fingers. 

“I guess”, (y/n) bit down on her lip, eyes switching between the two brothers, trying to drown out the uneasy feeling, the nagging thoughts, what if somebody would find the videos, what if- Damon began to nibble on her jawline, “trust us”. (Y/n) had sold her soul to the two devils in front of her a long time ago, tumbling right into their arms, not ever regretting falling for those two brothers. 

“Okay”, she breathed out, giving into Damons soft touch, he grasped her middle, picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, Stefan following shortly after. Damon tired to find the perfect position for the camera, all about the angles, eager to capture every inch, every move, all while Stefan hovered above (y/n), smirking at her, slowly dipping his head down to kiss her.

Her cheeks were getting flushed, hands pulling and tugging on Stefans shirt, just as impatient as the two brothers, foreplay never lasted long with either one of them. “Don’t start without me”, Damon called, starting the camera, eyes finding Stefan kiss down her neck, sucking on her collarbones, legs placed between her thighs. (Y/n) reached her hand out for Damon to take, groaning as Stefan kissed his way down her upper body.

Stefan rose from the bed, giving Damon his space to tug (y/n)s shirt over her head, blue eyes finding hers. The younger brother began to unbutton her trousers, pulling them down her legs, smirking as he found her soaked through panties, her breathing quickened, anticipation overtook her body, made her drown in Damons beautiful eyes, almost getting lost in them. 

(Y/n)s eyes wandered towards the camera from time to time, still not quite sure, if she could truly trust Damons intentions, but the more she got pulled into the brothers embraces, she slowly began to forget about the red blinking light, the lens staring right at her. 

A moan wrecked through her as Stefan pushed her panties to the side and dipped his tongue into her heat, Damon didn’t give her any time to focus on his brothers tongue, he grasped her hands, kissed each palm and placed them on his hips. The vampire stared down on her, watching her unbuckle his belt with trembling fingers, moans fell from her lips every now and then, eyelids momentarily fluttering close. 

“Oh god, Stefan”, (y/n) bit down on her lip, her orgasm was close, ready to push her over the edge just as Stefan stopped his motion, rising from the bed to undress himself, coaxing a whine out of her. “Somebody’s impatient, huh?”, Damon chuckled, groaning as (y/n) pulled his hard length out of his boxers, eyes admiring the velvety feeling skin. 

Her eyes were hooked on his, hand wrapped around his member, pumping him, thumb teasing his tip, wiping away the drops of precum. Damon placed his palm against her cheek, fingers tracing her skin, only ripping their eyes off each other as Stefan began to kiss up her legs, placing his tip against her entrance, “ready?”, he breathed out, eyes finding hers. 

A small “yes” made it past her lips, (y/n) forgot how to breathe for a moment as Stefan thrusted into her heat, he let out a deep groan, intensely staring at (y/n). Her grip around Damons length got tighter, (y/n) began to build up an uneven pace, not getting her hand to work the way she wanted it to, focus switching back to Stefan. 

“You’re so wet”, Stefan growled, thumb rubbing her clit, eyes wandering down to her core, watching himself disappear in her heat, spreading her folds with every thrust. Damons breathing got faster, he took a few deeper breaths, “doing so good”, he moaned, hands enclosing around her throat. “Can’t wait to watch you fall apart on tape, bet you look just as fucking beautiful, spread out like this”, Damon chuckled, the sound turned into another deep moan. 

(Y/n) was seeing stars by now, Stefans thrusting got faster, bruising her hips with every pound, Damons hand kept on squeezing off her airway, making it harder for her to moan either of their names. She felt her release close, would cum around Stefan any moment now, just like the brothers would tumble over the edge. 

“Oh fuck”, all three of them groaned out. 

“I’m close baby”, Damon moaned, hand loosing its hold, getting her to eagerly open her mouth, with one last thrust Stefan released himself into her heat, the way his warmth began to spread through her was enough for (y/n) to follow him down the edge. Damon came shortly after, releasing himself into her mouth, watching her swallow every drip of his release. 

Both brothers placed themselves next to (y/n), hands tracing her sweaty skin, “should we watch the video?”.


	8. Day 8 Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 "blindfold"

“Do you trust me?”, his voice echoed through the room, bright eyes piercing right trough her barely dressed, kneeling frame, palms pressed against her thighs, patiently waiting for his next move. “Of course”, (y/n) whispered, (y/e/c) eyes dancing up and down his frame, hooked on those entrancing features. 

Draco pulled off his tie, slowly undoing the knot, with two long strides he came up to her frame, grasping her chin, “close your eyes”, he breathed out, covering her eyes with the soft fabric, tying the ends together. Her senses were working on high speed, hands reaching out to touch his frame, trying to ground herself, she had never been blindfolded in a situation like this. 

The prince of Slytherin stared down on her, unbuttoning her blouse, eyes falling onto her dark bra, he cupped the fabric, thumbs pressing against her clothed nipples, drawing a shaky breath out of her lips. “Draco”, (y/n) whimpered his name, pushing herself further into his embrace, a pathetic attempt to gain some kind of control. Draco snapped her bra straps against the skin of her shoulders, 

“Sh”, he pushed her backwards, back pressed into the rug, the rough material uncomfortably brushed against her skin, “stop squirming will you?”, his hot breath fanned over her lower belly. She slightly jumped as his hot tongue came in contact with her skin, licking, biting and kissing his way to her panties. 

She had her eyes squeezed shut, hoping that she’d somehow be able to focus on his movements, on his sounds and on his touches, but her mind seemed to have other plans, giving into the deep pleasure, switching off any rational thoughts. “Oh god”, (y/n) arched her back, hands moving down her body, feeling for his blonde hair, tugging on the roots. Draco kissed her centre, mouth coming in contact with the damp fabric, chuckling against her skin. 

His hands grasped the outlines of her panties, ripping them in half, coaxing another gasp out of her lips. “How does that feel love?”, he mumbled, fingers parting her folds, circling her clit, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves. “So good”, (y/n) panted, she desperately wanted to watch him, getting lost in those entrancing bright eyes, but without her strength to see anything she had to lay all her trust into his hands. 

Suddenly he moved away from her, leaving her wondering what he was planning to do, picking up on the sound of his trousers falling from his legs, belt hitting the cold floor. Draco sunk to his knees, placed between her spread thighs, hands momentarily moving up the rug, eyes focused on her helpless frame, taking in the sight in front of him. 

(Y/n) hissed as Draco dipped his head down and nibbled on her hipbone, “I got you, don’t worry love”, he breathed out, she felt him move up her body, goosebumps were rising on her skin, she could vaguely discern what Draco was about to do. She visibly gulped, tongue darting out to wet her lips, gasping as she felt his length throb against her thigh, “trust me”, Draco mumbled into her ear. 

Draco slowly thrusted his hips against hers, sinking into her clenching walls, groaning while she tried to adjust to his length, eyes still covered with the soft fabric. “You feel so good”, he panted, building up the speed of his thrusts, eyes closed as he relished in the feeling of being that close to his love. (Y/n) mumbled his name, hands holding onto his upper arms, legs wrapped around his length. 

The rug began to leave burn marks on her skin, the sensation made her hiss in pain, receiving Dracos full attention as he pulled out of her and turned her around, settling her on all fours. She momentarily switched her focus onto the rug, feeling the soft fibers underneath her fingers. He kissed down her spine, hands buried into her flesh, his rings felt cold against her skin, adding onto the racing thoughts. 

He entered her once again, skin slapping against hers, set on a fast pace, both were too close to their release to take things slow, too desperate to give into the heavenly feeling to appreciate all of the sensations and emotions, that were overcoming them. (Y/n)s breathing quickened, hands fisting the rug, walls clenched around his length, she’d give in any moment now. 

“Let go”, Draco growled, moaning from the way her walls fluttered around his member, trying to pull him even closer. Her head hung low, cheeks flushed, trying to catch her breath, while Draco still pounded in and out of her heat. “Shit love”, he came inside of her, pace faltering, momentarily coming to a halt. 

Draco moved his hand up her spine, loosening the tie, a relieved sigh left her as she tried to adjust to the dim light, blinking a few times before she turned towards him, smiling up at her boyfriend. “That was amazing”, (y/n) giggled, head pressed into his chest as they tumbled onto the floor.


	9. Day 9 Jasper Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 "toys"

“Maybe in your drawer?”, Jasper mumbled, hands searching through her stuff, trying to help (y/n) find her necklace. “I don’t know”, she sighed, plopping down onto her bed, groaning as she fell backwards, arms placed over her eyes, they had been searching for hours. 

“Darlin’”, Jasper trailed off, golden eyes focused on the object he had just found in her drawer, “what is that?”, eyebrows furrowed together, slowly turning towards her. He was intensely staring at it, trying to come up with any definition, but his mind seemed to go blank. 

Her cheeks were flushed, eyes wide as she stared at him, “uhm, well, you know”, she bit down on her lip, averting her eyes. A chuckle rumbled through Jasper, he finally seemed to understand what he was currently holding in his hands. 

“Never thought you’d use something like this”, he fumbled around with the sucking vibrator, “why do you need them anyways, if you have me?”, he walked up to her, spreading her legs as he settled between them, still holding onto the black toy. 

“Well, I mean, sometimes I’m feeling needy, if you’re out hunting or away to visit your family.”, her eyes found his, a smirk began to spread on his lips. “Jasper?”, the confused undertone in her voice was hard to miss, hands trying to grasp his wrists as he pulled down her sweatpants, panties following soon after. 

“Relax, I want to try something”, he whispered. 

Her breath hitched in her chest, hands grasping her blanket, eyes fluttering close, Jasper began to place the sucking vibrator right on top of her clit, slowly turning it on. A deep moan rumbled through (y/n), “oh god”, she arched her back, the grip she had on the blanket got tighter, eyes squeezed shut. 

Jasper was totally mesmerized by the sight, he turned up the speed, the vampire had never seen his girlfriend fall apart that quickly, moaning and groaning for him, trashing around underneath him. He was wondering how long it would take her to tumble over the edge, would he ever be able to make her cum that fast? 

With curious eyes he kept on watching her, pushing two fingers into her heat, she was dripping, ready to give into the crashing wave of her approaching orgasm. He felt the soft vibrations on his fingers, “Jasper”, her moans got higher, spasming around, it would only be a matter of a few moments, till she’d give in. 

“Jesus fuck”, (y/n) panted, walls clenched around his fingers, sweat was pooling on her forehead, knuckles hurting from grasping the sheets that tightly. The knot in her belly exploded, trying to creep away from the vibrator, but Jasper kept it right in place, not turning it off, golden eyes attached to her core. 

(Y/n) cried out his name a few times, hands grasping his wrist, ripping him out of his trance. “That certainly was something”, (y/n) chuckled, getting him to turn off the toy, pulling him down for a kiss.


	10. Day 10 Chris Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 "sexting"

He was away on one of his press tours, wrapped up in a panel talk about the past shooting days, joking around with his costars. Just moments before an audience member wanted to ask Chris a question, his phone buzzed in his pocket, drawing his eyes off Scarlett.

In a carefree matter he grasped his phone, screen covered by the table, opening (y/n)s message, "I'm feeling so lonely right now, trying to imagine how your hands would feel, how you'd touch me", the words made him gulp.

He didn't hear Robert calling his name, didn't feel the eyes on him, beginning to type his reply as Scarlett bumped his shoulder. Chris cleared his throat, getting pulled back into the interview, but the moment he was out of the spotlight, he got back to her message, "you little minx, I'm in the middle of an interview", a silent chuckle rumbled through him.

(Y/n) didn't waste any time, "don't you miss me? Bet you'd love to feel my lips around you right now", he felt the need to groan, mumbling a small "fuck" under his breath, desperately trying to switch his focus off her message. "I'll text you as soon as I'm in the hotel", hopefully she'd get the hint.

Just as another question was directed at Chris, his phone vibrated once again, she had messaged him a picture, Chris sucked in his lower lip, halfheartedly answering the question, trying to switch the audiences focus back onto one of his costars. She had taken a picture of her upper body, kneeling on the mattress, covering her nipples with the shirt she was wearing.

A blush was rising on Chris cheeks, tingles shot through him, right to the centre of his trousers, his length twitched, Jesus fuck, he'd walk out of there with a massive boner. Sneakily he took a picture of his crotch, he knew how much (y/n) loved his grey and yellow checked trousers, hand placed on his thigh, veins prominent as he stretched out his fingers.

"I'd do anything to be able to sit on your lap right now", another picture of her upper body, completely naked by now, no fabric in the way to hide her gorgeous skin. "Fuck, doll, tell me more", Chris focused his eyes on the audience for a moment, a sly smile played on his lips, chuckling every now and then.

A picture of (y/n)s hand right on top of her panties got attached to the text "I miss the way you'd touch me, how you'd rub your big hands against my clit, touching me in all the right ways". Chris was ready to cum right there and then, biting on his lip to stop the moan from leaving his lips, "bet you're dripping for me, how I'd love to taste you, dip my tongue right into your heat".

The applauding audience made Chris sigh in relief, he'd be in the hotel soon, enough privacy to properly text her, maybe even call her, even though he'd have to make it out of there with a massive bulge in his pants.

As soon as he stepped into the hotel room he called her, "hi baby", her voice brought a smile onto his lips, he pulled off his shoes, falling right back onto the bed, "hi doll, you fucking tease". Her chuckle rumbled through her, "I've been waiting for your call, couldn't go on without you", her voice dropped, moaning as she brought her fingers back down her body, towards her clenching heat.

Chris didn't waste any time, impatiently unzipping his trousers, grasping his hard length, "shit", he began to pump his hands up and down his member, eyes pressed close, trying to imagine how (y/n)'d touch him. "M' feeling so lonely, nothing feels as good as your hands", she whispered, "tell me more", he panted, painting a few pictures in his mind.

"God, you'd fill me just the right way, stretching me around your length, I can almost feel your thumb rubbing my clit.", she sobbed, fingers rubbing her clit, his moans filled her ears, bringing her even closer to her release. "Fuck doll, I'd fuck you so good, you wouldn't be able to stop screaming my name", his member twitched in his hands, he was close, ready to cum all over his hand any moment now.

"Chris", she moaned his name one last time, tumbling over the edge with a scream, pulling him down with her, smiling at the deep groan, that spilled from his lips. "What a mess", he chuckled, eyes focused on his hand, "I miss you", he sighed. "Miss you too", (y/n) yawned, not daring to look at her watch, she'd have to get up way too soon.

Chris rose from the bed, walking towards the bathroom, "I'll call you later, I promise.", he undressed himself, "I love you", (y/n) mumbled before she ended the call, falling asleep with a smile playing on her lips.


	11. Day 11 Emmett Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 "cock warming"

She was trembling, head pressed against the crook of his neck, rubbing her hands against each other, flinching as Emmett wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry”, he mumbled, hating that he couldn’t do anything to warm her up, “it’s fine”, she pressed a kiss onto his jawline, trying to pull the covers closer, snuggling into the soft fabric. 

Emmett pulled her in for a kiss, hand grasping her chin, moaning at her taste, pulling her even closer. (Y/n) was now straddling Emmett, covers falling down from her shoulders, exposing her frame to his wandering hands, chuckling as he squeezed her behind, “maybe I can warm you up after all”, he smirked against her lips. 

(Y/n) chuckled, forehead pressed against his, “you think so?”, she replied with a smug smile, “I know so”, Emmetts hands wandered underneath the shirt she was wearing. A shuttered breath fell from her lips, palms pressed against his naked chest, trembling as her body seemed to remember how cold the air around her truly was. 

He moved her down his waist, settling on her thighs, pushing his basketball shorts down just enough to pull out his already hard length. “Let’s warm you up”, he interlaced his fingers with hers, just now she seemed to realize, what Emmett had in mind. (Y/n) tugged her panties to the side, giving him enough room to line his length up to her heat, tip slipping through her folds. 

A gasp spilled out of her, muscles tensing around him, she felt full, almost too full, the sensation alone could push (y/n) over the edge any moment now. Her head fell back, walls stretched around his length, “come here”, Emmett pulled her into his chest, trying to stop himself from moving his hips, how easy it would be to fuck her into oblivion. 

“Thought this would be easier”, she mumbled into his chest, struggling to keep still. She could feel his every vein, throbbing inside of her, Emmett combed his hands through her hair, down her spine, clawing his nails into her behind. “Mhm”, she mumbled some incoherent words against his skin, eyelashes fluttering, fuck, she wouldn’t be able to endure this much longer. 

Emmett seemed collected, calm, as if he wasn’t struggling just as much. “Baby”, he breathed out, “stop squirming”, the tone of his voice dropped even lower, giving her a chance to finally calm down. She let out a deep breath, “sorry”, she panted, (y/n) sounded as if she had just run a marathon, so out of breath. 

His chuckle rumbled through him, her skin didn’t feel as freezing any longer, finally he had managed to warm her up, to over flood her with heat, stretching her in the best way possible. 

“I love you”, she mumbled, her yawn echoed through the room, “I love you too”, Emmett kissed her forehead, watching her fall limp in his embrace, off to sleeping through the night, with her walls still stretched around him.


	12. Day 12 Tom Hiddleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 "professor"

His voice made goosebumps appear on her skin, she was hanging onto his every word, eyes not leaving Professor Hiddlestons frame once, (y/n) was completely done for him. She had been visiting his class for a few weeks by now, but from the first moment she had laid her eyes upon him, (y/n)’s heart would skip a few beats, sweaty palms pressed against her jeans, losing all her focus. 

The dark blue suit he was wearing perfectly clung to his frame, bright eyes wandering through the body of students, trying to explain his subject as precise as possible. A smile was tugging on his lips, totally pulled into his monologue, hoping that the students were at least half as thrilled about it as he was. 

As much as he tried to avoid it, he’d always find her in the middle of the crowd, eyes hooked on his, eagerly writing down his words, not missing one single breath. Tom didn’t even know her name, it wouldn’t take long for him to dig a bit deeper and find some information about her, but he wouldn’t let himself do it, he couldn’t, she was his student after all. 

(Y/n) would try to find any way to approach him, late at night she’d think of any questions she could ask, things she could discuss with him, but as soon as his name would pop up in her mind she’d loose her train of thoughts. The sight of his locks, slightly gelled backwards, was burned into her mind, oh, the things she’d do, to only comb her fingers through his hair once, just once. 

“Any questions?”, he closed the script in his hands, eyes wandering across the printed letters, ‘William Shakespeare‘. “Alright then, have a good week”, Tom smiled at the crowd, placing the pages down, watching the students hastily run out of the class, desperate for a small break. But she was still there, packing her bag with trembling fingers, eyebrows knitted together, “can I help you?”, his voice made her freeze. 

She slowly averted her eyes off her bag, finding his curious ones, “I’m sorry, I just can’t stop thinking about your theory, that somebody else wrote Shakespeares plays”, (y/n) cleared her throat, hating her voice for sounding that shaky. Tom couldn’t deny it, he loved to hear her voice, the bright sound made his limbs tingle. 

“I can understand, that it may sound off to you. But, there are many proves to it, there’re some pages I could recommend about this subject. If you want to, I could email them to you”, the words spilled out of his lips before he could stop himself. He shouldn’t contact her, shouldn’t even try to pull her into any form of conversation, outside of his classroom, but it was too alluring, too thrilling not to. 

Her cheeks were slightly flushed, (y/n) picked her bag up and walked down the stairs, towards his desk, “that would be amazing”, her fingers fumbled around with the sleeves of her sweater. Tom grasped a blank paper and a pen, “here, write down your email address for me, will you?”, he smiled at her, eyes following her every move, adoring her blushing state. 

It didn’t take the professor long to email her, (y/n) could barely bite down her smile as she read his words over and over again, “I’m looking forward to hear your opinion about this”. She had gone through those theses faster than lightning, desperate to email him back, to type out those words and hopefully impress him. 

Those little encounters didn’t seem to stop, she’d wait for him after class, discussing new thoughts and opinions, falling into an easy smalltalk with him. “Are you done for today?”, Tom strapped his bag, walking towards the door, “yes I am”, (y/n) smiled at him, looking forward to spend the rest of her day wrapped up in some blankets, watching her favorite movie. 

“There’s a new exhibition about Shakespeare, do you want to go see it with me?”, he gulped, already trying to come up with any words he could say, if she’d kindly negate, smiling at him with those gorgeous lips he found himself dreaming of. “I’d love that”, her heart was racing, not progressing the fact, that he had asked her to spend some time with him, oh god, she wasn’t prepared for something like this. 

She followed him down to his car, whispering a small “thank you” as he opened the door for her, admiring her from the corner of his eyes as he was driving towards the museum. Both couldn’t stop smiling as they walked through the exhibition, looking like a normal couple to those curious eyes, not one of them would ever guess, that she was his student. 

Tom was right behind her, front almost touching her back, (y/n) was reading the description of the painting out loud, not noticing how close he was standing. He couldn’t concentrate on her words, eyes wandering down her neck, oh, how he’d love to press a kiss to her skin, inhaling her sweet scent. “Mister Hiddleston?”, she giggled, ripping him out of his thoughts, “it’s Tom, please”, he shook his head, walking towards the next picture. 

Somewhere along the way (y/n) had laughed at one of his jokes, grasping his forearm as she was nearly tripping over from laughing that hard, he soon followed, chuckles rumbling through him as he stabilized her. With a newfound bravery (y/n) had interlaced her fingers with his, expecting him to let go of her, telling her off, but he simply smiled at her, squeezing her hand. 

“It’s so cliché”, (y/n) giggled, they were driving towards her apartment, making fun of Shakespeares ‘Romeo and Juliet’, “don’t lie to me, we both know, that you know the words by heart”, Tom pinched her knee, coaxing another squeal out of her. A somber feeling overcame her as he pulled into her street, time had gone by way too fast, she didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. 

Silence engulfed them as he parked his car, “uhm”, she breathed out, “thank you for today”, (y/n)s smile had an addicting affect to it, Tom leaned closer, fingers brushing over her cheek, “’m glad you said yes”, he chuckled, bright eyes piercing through her. Just as (y/n) was about to press a kiss to his cheek, Tom had slightly turned his head, lips meeting hers before one of them could even process what was happening. 

There was no awkward tension between them, no weird movements or sounds, both seemed to fall into place, lips perfectly moving in synch, relishing in finally living out their deepest desires. “I have more care to stay than will to go”, (y/n) mumbled against his lips, reciting Juliets words, his deep laugh made her giggle. “Do you want to come upstairs?”, she bit down on her lip, (y/e/c) eyes drowning in his, no words left him as Tom turned off the car, stepping out of it. 

His lips were on hers before she had even closed the door behind her, back pressed against the hard material, hands finally combing through those locks, admiring how soft his hair felt underneath her touch. Tom tried to stop himself, didn’t want to rush things, wanted to do this properly, but she clouded his senses, brought a blockade to his thoughts, his hands were wandering down to her behind, pulling her even closer. 

She was heavily breathing, pulling him down the hallway to her bedroom, fumbling around with his vest, desperate to lay her eyes onto his skin. “I got you”, Tom whispered, picking her up from the floor, legs wrapped around his middle, core pressed against the forming bulge in his trousers. He sat down on her bed, (y/n) was straddling his lap, “you’re so perfect”, Tom expertly unbuttoned her blouse, sucking on her collarbones. 

His hot breath made goosebumps rise on her skin, she felt her walls clenching around nothing, her clit was throbbing, mind wandering to those nights she had dreamt about being wrapped around him. (Y/n) couldn’t stop herself from grinding against him, his deep groan almost made her cum, the sound was by far more perfect than she had ever imagined. 

“Professor”, she panted, helping him out of his shirt, eyes dancing across his muscular abdomen, his eyes snapped towards her, smirking at the way she called him. 

Tom flipped them around, he was hovering above her, set on pleasuring her, he wanted to hear every moan, wanted to explore every inch of her, not stopping till he had seen the last of her. “Do you feel this?”, Tom pressed his bulge firmly against her core, coaxing a moan out of her swollen lips, “this is what you do to me”, he bit into her earlobe. Her needy whine echoed through the room, “I need you” (y/n) brushed her centre against his. 

“What a needy little girl you are for your professor”, he unzipped her skirt, pulling it down her thighs, giving himself enough room to touch the damp fabric of her panties. “Shit”, (y/n)s head fell back onto her pillow, nobody had ever touched her like this, she slightly jumped, his fingertips felt cold against her skin, thumb circling her clit, “can I?”, his eyes burned into hers, waiting for her approval, he desperately wanted to taste her. 

(Y/n) nodded her head “yes”, too far gone to properly answer his question, she arched her back, his tongue slipped through her folds, she had her fingers buried into his hair, “professor” (y/n) breathed out once again. He growled at the name, obsessed with the sound, he’d never be able to control his urges around her ever again, especially not when she’d call him ‘professor’. “I want you”, (y/n) tugged on his roots, drawing him away from her centre, Tom tugged his trousers down, boxers following right after. 

His impressive length made her gulp, “I’m on the pill”, she whispered as he reached for a condom, she wanted to feel all of him, nothing between them. Toms bright eyes wandered over her features for a moment, he pressed his lips against hers, tongues battling a war as he thrusted into her wetness, groaning as he felt her tightness. 

Toms heart was racing, almost just as fast as (y/n)s, he perfectly filled her, resting in between her hot walls, veins throbbing against her skin, nestling into her heat. He began to build a steady rhythm, Tom wanted it to last, he didn’t want to push both over the edge with a few, simple thrusts, not after admiring her for so long. 

“Please, faster, professor”, she added a change to his plans, as much as she wanted to appreciate every little detail about the encounter, she needed more, (y/n) was aching for him, she had dreamt about this moment for too long. “Oh god”, her jaw fell slack, his tip had gazed her g-spot, walls tightening even further, the sensation made him squeeze his eyes shut, “(y/n)”, he panted her name, catching her lips in a fierce kiss. 

The kiss swallowed most of their sounds, his hips fell against hers, with every thrust he seemed to bury himself deeper into her walls, exploring every possible inch of her gorgeous body. “I-”, (y/n) stuttered, nails piercing through his skin, “I can’t”, she sobbed, tumbling over the edge, the knot in belly exploded, the sensation overtook her body, limbs trembling, sweat pooled on her skin, moans getting mixed up with his groans. 

Tom kept watching her, bright eyes adoring the sight of her falling apart around him, walls swallowing his length, pulling him into her further, it didn’t take him long to fall right down into her embrace. He groaned into her neck, pace faltering, his release spilled out of him, right into her heat. “Shit”, Tom chuckled, taking a few breaths before he carefully pulled out of her. 

The darkness of her bedroom engulfed them, covering up their flushed cheeks, the drops of sweat, that were glistering on their bodies. The only source of light came from the lanterns on her street, throwing an orange shadow onto her wall. No words left any of them, both were processing the previous moments, not quite sure, if they’d wake from this dream any moment now.


	13. Day 13 Carlisle Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 "uniform"

“Love?”, his voice fell from the speaker of her phone, the panicked undertone in his voice was hard to miss, “are you at your office?”, she stepped out of the car, eyes hooked onto the makeshift bandage around her left hand. 

“Yes, I am, are you alright?”, she’d never call during his office hours, (y/n) never wanted to distract him, to keep him from focusing onto his patients, but it seemed like she’d have to take on that role today. 

“Alright”, she hung up the phone, not giving Carlisle any further informations, without even saying ‘hello’ to the kind girls at the hospital reception, she walked straight down the hallway to his office. “Come in”, his voice brought a smile onto her lips, “hey”, (y/n) mumbled as she stepped into the room. He suddenly stood in front of her, untying her bandage, hissing as his eyes fell upon the deep cut, helping her down onto the chair. 

“I can’t even leave you alone for a few hours”, the doctor chuckled, sewing the wound together, kissing her forehead as she kept on groaning in pain. “Can’t even remember how I did it”, she had been chopping up some onions, eyes focused on the tv, not noticing how she was about to ram the knife into her hand. “Of course you don’t”, Carlisle pressed his cold lips against hers, smiling at the gasp, that spilled from her lips. 

Her eyes ranked up and down his frame, “always wondered how’d you look in your uniform”, she mumbled, right hand moving up the button border of his gown. The white fabric made him appear even paler, combined with his blonde hair his skin seemed to truly sparkle, even without any sunlight to shine down on him. 

“Did you?”, his chuckle made her lift her head, eyes finding his as (y/n) bit down on her lip, “when do you have your next appointment?”, her eyes wouldn’t leave his. Carlisle smirked down on her, cold hand moving along her jaw, “here? Are you sure?”, he didn’t need Edward to be able to read her thoughts, her body language was telling him enough, by now he was able to pick up on all the signs, no matter how small they’d be. 

Before she could even answer his question he had pulled her up from her chair and sat down, with her in his lap. She caught his lips in another passionate kiss, hands unzipping his trousers, grasping his throbbing length, “leave it on”, she whispered, stopping him from shrugging down his gown. Carlisle breathy chuckle echoed through his office, he would have never thought, that she’d get that worked up by his uniform. 

The vampires head fell back, biting down his moan, she had a tight grip on his length, pumping it like she had done so many times before, adding just the right amount of pressure. Carlisle noticed the way her hands were trembling in anticipation, eyes focused on his white shirt, reading the “Dr. Cullen” over and over again. “Love”, he softly pushed her hands away, set on pulling her trousers down her legs, thumb circling her clit through her damp panties. 

“Shit”, (y/n) pressed her forehead against his, hot breath fanning over his cold lips, “fuck me, doctor Cullen”, she moaned, her sounds got stuck in her throat as he pulled her panties to the side, length slipping right into her wetness. Her nails were clawing into the fabric of his white gown, giving her something to hold on to. He kissed her swollen lips, hands massaging her behind, no words were shared between them, careful not to attract any attention. 

His hips met hers, Carlisle thrusted them upwards, burying himself deeper, hands helping her build a steady rhythm, supporting her weight. Her legs were dangling off his black office chair, toes reaching the ground just enough to give her the strength to bounce on his length. Carlisle could tell, that his mate was close, her walls were tightening around his member, moans and gasps left her, eyes squeezed shut. 

The sight was something he’d never get tired of, he’d probably take his uniform home from now on, just so that he could make love to her all through the night. (Y/n) seemed to loose her strength, her eyebrows were pulled together, lips parted, another moan rumbled through her, hands fisting his shirt as she gave into her orgasm. 

(Y/n) cried out, teeth piercing through her lower lip, shaking from the immense pleasure, that was flooding through her, just enough to push Carlisle over the edge. She could feel his release filling her up, spreading through her, extending the tiring wave of her orgasm. 

“Thank you doctor Cullen”, she chuckled as he pulled out of her, helping (y/n) clean herself up, pulling her in for another kiss. “Be more careful at home, please”, concern filled him, he’d always find himself worrying about her.


	14. Day 14 Klaus Mikaelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 "feeding"

“Klaus”, (y/n)s forehead fell against his chest, trembling fingers grasping his biceps, trying to find something to hold on to. His thumb drew circles onto her clit, pressing her back further into the wall, staring down on her with golden eyes, veins slowly began to form. 

Another moan rumbled through her, “you won’t”, Klaus ordered, adding more and more pressure to the sensitive nub, teasing her, till she’d give in, against his command. 

“I can’t”, she sobbed, her nails were piercing through his skin, before she could even react he had pushed her down onto the bed, towering above her. “You won’t go against me”, she wasn’t quite sure, if Klaus was truly talking about their current situation, or if his trust issues seemed to gain the upper hand. 

(Y/n) reached for his neck, hand toying with his locks, “I won’t”, she mumbled, clearly out of breath, trying to forget about her throbbing clit, about the need to push herself over the edge. “Of course you won’t”, the original mumbled, pulling off his trousers, length standing proud and tall for her. 

Klaus grasped her wrists, pinning them together over her head, nails ripping through her skin, blood began to drip down her arm, the scent filled his senses, made him lose all control. Just as his length entered her heat, the original brought his head down to her neck, he deeply inhaled, eyes rolling back into his head, his moan rumbled through him as his fangs pierced through her skin. 

A hiss spilled from her lips, tears were welling up in her eyes, her emotions got the best of her, the pain soon got mixed up with the indescribable pleasure. Her legs were trembling around his waist, hot walls inviting his length in, drawing him closer, deeper, completely stretching her. Klaus couldn’t stop feeding on her, the taste had an addicting effect to it, his mind seemed blank, no thoughts entered him, high on the red, sticky substance. 

(Y/n) mumbled his name, her heartbeat began to slow down, she had a hard time concentrating on him, eyes momentarily fluttering close, white spots danced along her vision, she’d pass out any moment now. It certainly wasn’t the first time of him feeding on his girlfriend, they had done this too many times, not once had Klaus ever lost control over his predatory side like this.

His hips kept on snapping against hers, the sensation seemed to momentarily rip her out of her state, another moan left her mouth, hoping that Klaus would notice, that he was dancing along an invisible line, deciding over her life. His fangs left her skin, eyes turning back to their normal warm color, panic crossed his features, “love”, he mumbled, hands grasping her chin. 

She blinked a few times, a relieved sigh left her, smiling at him, “it’s okay”, with trembling fingers she tugged on his necklace, lips meeting his. No words left Klaus, his mind was racing, hating himself for almost ending her life, for almost sending her over the edge, sucking the last drip of her innocent spirit out of her. “I’m sorry”, Klaus whispered, building up a slow rhythm, desperate to prove his emotions to her. 

Her heartbeat began to pick up its speed, raging against her ribcage, fueled by the massive wave of lust, that overtook every vessel in her body. “I love you”, Klaus groaned out over and over again. Their moans fell into place, creating one melody, mumbling each others names as they fell over the edge, bodies drowning in the pleasure. 

“I’m so sorry”, Klaus kissed her neck a few times, eyebrows furrowed together, slowly placing himself next to her. (Y/n) kissed his palm, already forgiving him, not caring about the accident, as long as she was placed in his arms.


	15. Day 15 Jax Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 "restrains"

“A rope? Who are you? Tig Trager?”, (y/n) chuckled, (y/e/c) eyes staring at Jax, he was hovering above her, naked upper body on full show, smirking at her with those teasing eyes. “We both know, that you have been dreaming about this, darling.”, he whispered, lips attaching themselves to her neck, sucking on her skin, bruising her. 

(Y/n) and Jax would never experiment a lot, they liked it rough, of course they did, liked to mark each other up, but not once had they ever used restrains. (Y/n) bit on her lower lip, eyes hooked on his, “alright”, she mumbled, trying to convince herself that Jax wouldn’t let this get out of hand. 

“What’s the safe word, darling?”, he moved down her body, pressing a kiss onto her damp panties, bright eyes burning into hers, “Harley”, (y/n) gasped, eyes fluttering close, “good girl”. 

He had tied her wrists to the bedpost before she had even noticed, “relax”, his hot breath made goosebumps rise on her skin, slowly Jax pulled down her panties, exposing her glistering wetness to his hungry eyes. 

He’d take his time with her, would tease her, till she’d lose all focus. 

“Can’t wait to taste you”, Jax kissed along her inner thigh, his back muscles flexed with every move of his, (y/n) momentarily focused her eyes on his tattoos, dancing along the ink. 

“Shit, Jax”, her head fell backwards, a content sigh spilled from her lips, Jax tongue slipped through her folds, moaning as he tasted her arousal, he wrapped his arms around her thighs, keeping her from trashing around. (Y/n) tugged on the rope, already hating herself for letting him tie her down, she wanted to touch him, to move her hands along his body, feeling his soft skin underneath her fingertips. 

His chuckle rumbled through the bedroom, lips attached to her clit, he sucked on the bundle of nerves, just the way she liked it, calling his name as he pulled her closer to the edge. A whine left (y/n), Jax smirked at her, slowly rising from his position, “we’ve only just started darling”. 

The rest of his clothing found its way onto the floor, jeans pooling at his ankles, Jax spit into his hand, rubbing it up and down his girth, bright eyes staring at her, taking in every inch of her body. “I’m so lucky”, he mumbled, settling between her spread thighs, tapping his tip against her throbbing clit. 

She tugged on the rope once again, whining at him, the rope began to burn into her skin, her impatient nature made Jax smirk. “I’ve got you”, he thrusted into her wetness, spreading her walls around his length, giving her a few moments to adjust, like he’d do almost every night. “Fuck, how are you still that tight”, he clawed his nails into the skin of her thighs, legs falling over his shoulders, giving him the opportunity to thrust even deeper. 

“Jax”, (y/n) cried his name, with every thrust she felt the rope move against her wrists, the pain soon turned into something rather pleasuring, adding to the sensation. He was set on a ferocious pace, ripping her open, length disappearing into her inviting walls with every thrust, gazing her sweet spot. “So gorgeous”, Jax panted, groaning as (y/n) clenched her walls around his member. 

Both were close, ready to give into the pleasure, to drown in the wave of their release, “fuck”, he spat one again, eyes squeezed shut as (y/n) came with a scream, walls fluttering, crying his name. She felt too good, tightly wrapped around him, he wanted to savor the moment, to take his time, but he couldn’t. 

Jax released himself into her, painting her walls white, “darling”, he growled, squeezing her legs. “You okay?”, he mumbled as his eyes found hers, an exhausted look graced her features, she only nodded her head “yes”, her arms felt numb, tingling, desperate to be freed by Jax. “Here you go”, he cut through them, untying the knot, the biker kissed her sore wrists, pulling her into his chest.


	16. Day 16 Luke Hemmings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 "dom/sub"

“Don’t”, (y/n) snapped, she was straddling Luke, (y/e/c) eyes teasing him, her hands were moving up her naked body, cupping her boobs, keeping him from touching her. 

“Be a good boy, Luke”, she mumbled, eyebrows pulled upwards, it was the first time he had allowed her to gain the upper hand, forcing him down underneath her. His jaw was clenched, staring at her with those bright eyes, eyes she’d drown in, “(y/n)”, he mumbled her name, the warning tone was hard to miss. 

Just as (y/n) tried to slap his hands away once again, it seemed like Luke had seen enough, with one fast movement he had turned them around, pinning her down on the mattress, his tantalizing chuckle made her shiver. With dilated pupils she looked up at him, “you’ve had your fun, but oh sunshine, you’ve been such a brat”, her euphoric smile vanished from her lips. 

Luke flicked his tongue, she tried to wiggle away from him, not ready to give into his act just yet, she wouldn’t buckle in, at least that’s what she told herself. “Sunshine”, he singsonged, with his thick accent, sending shivers up her body, he had her trapped. “Didn’t really think I wouldn’t punish you, did you?”, his teeth grazed her neck, he sucked on her skin, coaxing a deep moan out of his girlfriend. 

“Bet you’re already dripping for me, aren’t you, sunshine?”, Luke loved to use the nickname, either to tease her, or to bring a smile onto her face. “Mhm”, his fingers moved past her panties, slipping right through her folds, parting her walls, “thought so”. Luke moved his hand away, bringing his fingers to her lips, no words left her as she wrapped her lips around them, sucking his skin clean, taste of her arousal heavy on her tongue. 

She chased his touch, her whine wrecked through her, “what did I say about being impatient?”, his voice made her freeze, eyes fluttering close, trying to remember the words he had said to her oh so many times. (Y/n) shook her head, biting on her lip, “you don’t remember?”, his necklace dangled from his neck, loosely hanging between them, “seems like we need to remind you”, he dipped his head down, pressing his lips against her swollen ones, biting through her skin. 

“Are you a desperate little girl?”, the Australian singer tugged on her shorts, hands clawing into her behind, massaging her skin, “mhm”, (y/n) mumbled some words Luke didn’t pick up, squeezing her eyes shut as Luke flipped her onto her front, hand coming down onto her behind rather harshly. “Oh, Lu-”, his palm met her skin once again, “didn’t allow you to talk, did I?”, he pressed out, teeth clenched together. 

A sob wrecked through her, tears soaked through her pillow, his scent engulfed her, put her into her own headspace, falling right into his embrace. She felt her clit throb against the fabric of her panties, needy for him and his touch, a gasp wrecked through her, nails clawing into her palms, he had pushed her panties down her legs, fingers slipping into her heat without a warning. 

Luke scissored her open, lips sucking on her spine, bruising her heated skin, he felt her walls contract around his fingers, she’d fall over the edge any moment. “Are you close?”, he mumbled, desperate to hear her hoarse voice, the sound shot tingles right down to the massive bulge in his trousers, “yes”, the pillow muffled her sounds. “You won’t cum”, he ordered, voice set on a cold tone, not leaving any room to argue, not like she was planning on it anyways. 

“Please”, (y/n) begged, biting down on the pillow, “no”, he pulled his hands away, tugging on his trousers, freeing his twitching length. He was inside her before she had even noticed that he was undressing himself, “oh fuck”, (y/n) sobbed, reaching for his hands, rings pressing into her skin, cooling her down. 

His front slapped against her behind, set on a fast pace, tearing her open, length disappearing into her heat with every thrust of his. Luke gripped her neck, fingers tangled in her hair, pressing her face further into the pillow, her breath hitched in her chest, heart rapidly beating against her ribcage. “Why do you always have to test my limits, huh, sunshine?”, he panted, eyes squeezed shut, high on the feeling of being buried that deep inside of her. 

“I’m sorry”, she stuttered, screaming his name, she’d cum anytime soon now, with or without his consent. “Don’t you dare”, as if he could read her thoughts Luke began to chase his own release, not allowing (y/n) to give into the heavenly feeling just yet.

As soon as he felt his own orgasm overcoming him, he growled a small “cum”, pushing her into her release, smirking at the high pitched scream, that wrecked through her. Luke would chase her through the night, push her over the edge for countless times, reminding her that he was the only one, who’d ever gain the upper hand.


	17. Day 17 Rosalie Hale x Reader x Emmett Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 "threesome"

“Keep your eyes open”, Rosalie moved her hand along (y/n)s jaw, she was straddling her lovers naked chest, staring at her with those bright, golden eyes. (Y/n) struggled with Rosalies order, Emmett began to thrust his hips against hers, she couldn’t keep her eyes from rolling back into her head, he felt too good buried in her heat. 

Rosalie shook her head, crawling up (y/n)s front, the (y/e/c) eyed girl wrapped her arms around Rosalies thighs, pulling her down against her lips, tongue slipping through her folds. A moan fell from Rosalies lips, hands holding onto the bed frame, head falling back, “shit”, (y/n) mumbled, the vibrations shot up Rosalies body. Emmett groaned (y/n)s name a few times, building up his speed, parting her lower lips with every thrust of his. 

All three of them had been going at it for a few hours by now, coaxing one orgasm after another out of each other. They had been together for a while, lust getting mixed up with some hidden feelings, falling into an easy three-way-constellation. By now they knew each other bodies like the back of their hands, knowing where to bite, where to squeeze, where to lick, to coax a reaction out of each other. 

“Fuck (y/n), don’t think I’ll last much longer”, Emmett panted, not picking up on the words that left (y/n), getting swallowed by Rosalies skin. The blonde haired vampire mumbled a few curse words, (y/n) pressed her thumb against her clit, pushing her closer to her release, tongue dipping into her heat, moaning at the taste of Rosalies arousal on her tongue. 

Rosalies legs began to tremble, just like (y/n)s, she felt exhausted, high on the heavenly feeling, chasing her fourth or fifth orgasm of the night. (Y/n) exhaled against Rosalies heat, deeply moaning Emmetts name as she fell apart, walls clenched around his length, pulling him down with her. Rosalie followed shortly after, head falling between her arms, staring at (y/n) as her orgasm overcame her. 

“I’m sure you’ll manage another one”, Rosalie smirked at (y/n), falling back against Emmetts naked chest, hands wandering across (y/n)s sweaty skin. Rosalie liked to take the upper hand, coordinating the three of them, a trait (y/n) found herself obsessing over for the past few weeks. 

Before she could even answer the blonde haired vampire, Rosalie settled herself between (y/n)s thighs as Emmett placed himself behind his girlfriend. (Y/n)s eyes found his golden ones, he winked at her, nails clawing into Rosalies hips, stabilizing himself to push his throbbing length into her heat. 

Rosalie pressed her tongue flat against (y/n)s enlarged clit, the bundle of nerves began to painfully throb, exhausted from the past few hours, desperate for a break. “You’re doing so well”, Rosalie praised her, Emmetts groans got mixed up with (y/n)s, she squeezed her eyes shut, hands fisting the bedsheet, it wouldn’t take her long to give into her orgasm. 

Emmett loved to watch the two of them, the sight urged him on to build up his speed, ferociously pounding in and out of Rosalie, coaxing one moan after another out of her. Every moan of hers shot sparks up (y/n)s spine, she had her back arched, fighting against the will to close her legs, she wouldn’t have a chance against Rosalies tight grip anyways. 

(Y/n) called out Rosalies name, Rosalie interlaced her fingers with (y/n)s, closing her eyes as she groaned one last time, her orgasm washed over her, walls fluttering. The sight was enough to push (y/n) down the dark hole, another wave of lust overcame her body, panting as she came on Rosalies tongue. 

It didn’t take Emmett long to follow the two girls, releasing himself into Rosalies heat, groaning and growling, head placed against her cold skin. A yawn spilled from (y/n)s lips, chuckling as Rosalie and Emmett placed themselves down next to her, watching her with curious eyes, “sleep, I’ll wake you in a few hours”. Rosalie kissed (y/n)s cheek, already excited about the things she’d do to her later on.


	18. Day 18 Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 "gagging"

“Careful love, don’t make me do it.”, Dracos tantalizing chuckle rang in her ears, eyes fluttering close, fingernails clawing into his forearms. “Empty promises, all along”, she spat, desperate to coax Dracos darker side out of him, ready to be punished by him for hours on end, acting brattier than ever. 

It felt like his bright eyes would burn through her skin any moment now, carefully thinking about his next move, tugging her soaked through panties down her legs. 

“We should shut that mouth of yours”, he murmured, hovering above her, naked chest pressing into hers. Draco grasped her jaw, made her part her lips to shove her panties into her mouth. A gasp rumbled through her, she hadn’t expected Draco to actually gag her, something he’d always tease her with but would never do, he was too obsessed with her moans, the soft noises leaving her. 

She must have gone too far to get him to do this, jaw clenched as he enclosed one hand around her throat. His cold rings burned into her skin, (y/n)s breath hitched in her chest, she felt nervous, limbs tingling from his touch, legs automatically spreading themselves, giving Draco enough space to pound his length into her tightness. 

A moan was just about to leave her, but the fabric of her panties muffled most of it, Dracos hand was still resting on her throat, he wasn’t squeezing off her airway, wasn’t choking her, but the contact brought some comfortableness to her rapidly beating heart. Draco was set on a fast pace, merciless pounding in and out of her, burning bruises into her skin, marking her as his. 

“Doesn’t feel too good does it? Was it worth being a brat all along?”, he panted, eyebrows raised, chuckling as she struggled to form any words, getting cut off by the fabric. She had to control her breathing, tried to calm herself down, otherwise her gagging reflex would kick in, probably choking her. The fabric felt weird pressed against her tongue, teeth piercing through it, her jaw clenched with every breath she took. 

Draco attached his lips to her hard nipples, sucking on the nubs, chuckling every time a slight sound left her mouth, length parting her folds, sinking deeper into her hot walls. The prince of Slytherin truly lived up to his nickname, showing no mercy to her trembling frame, curious eyes were set on hers, twinkling in the darkness of his room. 

He felt her walls flutter around his length, pulsing for him, trying to keep him as close as possible, (y/n) arched her back, head pressed further into his pillow, the pillow she had laid on for countless hours, sinking into his comforting embrace. “Are you close?”, Draco moved his thumb across her lower lip, picking up some drool, that made its way out of her mouth, “mhm”, her incoherent words hallowed through his room. 

Just as her orgasm was about to overcome her, Draco pulled her panties out of her mouth, he had to hear her, desperately waiting for those lovely moans of hers. “Shit, Draco”, (y/n) whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, mouth formed into an “o” shape, finally letting loose, giving her sounds enough room to spill out of her. 

Her walls clenched around him, her orgasm felt stronger than ever, white spots appeared in front of her eyes, she was just about to pass out, crying his name. The sight of her struggling frame pushed him over the edge, release filling her, warmth spreading through her, extending the heavenly moment. 

Draco pulled her into his embrace, placed next to her, hand coming through her hair, up and down her spine. He kissed her forehead, eyes fluttering close as he felt her hot skin against his lips.


	19. Day 19 Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 "dirty talk"

“We’ve been through this way too many times, doll.”, Negan sighed, hand rubbing his features, scratching his stubble. “Come on, you know, that I am more than capable of fighting. I’d be a good savior”, (y/n)s persistent voice made him chuckle, she was standing in front of him, admiring his handsome face, glasses hanging between his lips, he kept on biting around the plastic. 

The frown on his features got more prominent, he closed his eyes for a moment or two, Negan patted his lap, pulling her down onto his strong thighs, fingers tracing her jawline, “I can’t lose you, you can’t get hurt, doll.”. He had always cared for her, from the first moment they had crossed paths, crashing into a confusing mindset, he’d care for her, like she was his own, but he’d desire her, like one of his wives. 

“I won’t get hurt, you’ll protect me, won’t you?”, she whispered into his ear, biting into his earlobe, coaxing a shuttered breath out of his lips, lips she so desperately wanted to kiss. “Don’t play games with me doll”, Negan groaned, jaw clenched, hands resting on her behind, keeping himself from squeezing her skin, as soon as he’d keep on touching her, he’d loose all control. 

(Y/n) chuckled, hands roaming up and down his chest, feeling his muscles flex underneath her touch, “I’m not playing any games”, the innocent undertone in her voice was enough for Negan to grind his hips against hers. “Negan”, she moaned his name, forest green eyes snapped up to hers, smirking at her sounds, “fuck me”, (y/n) whispered, making him freeze. 

Negan rose from the chair, holding onto her as he walked towards his bed, hovering above her, back resting against his mattress, legs wrapped around his middle. “You’re a dirty little minx, aren’t you doll?”, he’d gain the upper hand in no time, she’d melt into his embrace, completely losing her focus. “Only for you”, she nibbled on his lower lip, pressing herself further into his touch, hoping that he’d finally kiss her. 

And kiss her he did, lips passionately captured hers, tongues explored each other for the first time, battling wars as his hands cupped her core, thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing her through the fabric of her jeans. (Y/n) whimpered, “bet you are fucking soaked, dripping for my massive cock”, his dark chuckle made her press her thighs together, wetness sticking to her panties. 

He expertly pulled her trousers down, “just as I thought”, he flicked his tongue, pushing the damp fabric to the side, “fuck doll, I bet you taste so sweet”, he teased her. (Y/n)s eyes fluttered close, nails clawing into the palm of her hands, “mhm, want me to taste your sweet, little cunt?”, she nodded her head “yes”, waiting for his next move, “use your words doll”, he rasped out. “Yes”, (y/n) stuttered, “yes what?”, his fingers danced up and down her wetness, “yes sir”, she mumbled, gasping as Negan flicked his tongue through her folds. 

“Such a good girl for me”, he moaned into her skin, she tasted sweeter than he had ever imagined, it had an addictive effect to it, he could stay buried between her thighs for days. She whined and sobbed, aching for more, she wanted to feel him, wanted him to wreck her with his length, completely destroying her in the most ruthless ways. “Patience doll, talk to me, what do you need?”, he kept on exploring her skin, teasing her bundle of nerves, spreading her open with his long fingers. 

“I-”, she gasped, walls wrapped around two of his fingers, “- I want you”, (y/n) bit down on her tongue, stopping the deep moan from escaping her. “Your wish is my command”, Negan undressed himself, giving her enough time to admire the salt and pepper hairs on his chest, groaning as her eyes fell upon his throbbing length. “Tell me doll-”, he teased her entrance with his tip, “are you ready for my cock, ready to spread your sweet pussy for me?”. 

Another whine spilled from her swollen lips, “yes sir”, (y/n) held onto his strong upper arms, grasping his biceps, lust blown pupils focused on him. “Fuck yes you are”, he sunk into her wetness, not giving her much time to adjust to his girth, already building up a fast pace, “you feel so fucking good around me, bet you’ve dreamt about this, haven't you?”, he held onto her throat, keeping her from closing her eyes. 

“So many times”, (y/n) cried out, eyebrows furrowed together, completely giving into his touch, “did you touch yourself to the thought of my cock buried inside of you?”, he kept on snapping his centre against her core, ripping her open with every thrust of his. (Y/n) pulled him down for a kiss, she wanted to taste him once again, obsessed with the way he moved his lips against hers, “almost every night”, she admitted with flushed cheeks. 

His deep chuckle made her close her eyes, a hiss left her, squeezing his skin, he had managed to gaze her sweet spot, pushing her further into her headspace. “Such a desperate little girl”, Negan felt his own orgasm approaching, he sucked a few bruises into her neck, marking her for other eyes to see, claiming her as his, “you’re mine doll, mine alone”. 

She wouldn’t even have to think about giving her all to him, she had belonged to him from the first moment on, (y/n)’d give anything to him. “Fuck yeah, squeeze my cock like that doll”, he panted, (y/n) followed his command, walls clenched, fluttering around his length, too far gone to overthink any sensation, ready to tumble into her orgasm. “Negan”, (y/n) sobbed his name, “cum for me doll, coat my cock with your wetness”, her eyes fell close. 

His words pushed her over the edge, screaming and tossing around the sheets, overpowered by her orgasm, Negan kept on fucking her into oblivion, painting her walls white as he came inside of her. “Shit doll”, he chuckled, watching his cum drip out of her walls, “will you let me fight?”, she mumbled, staring at him with wide eyes. He shook his head, smirking, “fuck yeah I will, if you’ll let me back into your room every night”. (Y/n) combed her hand through his chest hair, “think I can live with that”.


	20. Day 20 - Chris Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 "mirror"

“Maybe the red one.”, (y/n) mumbled, sitting on the wooden floor in her walk-in wardrobe, dressed in nothing but her underwear, eyes roaming through her dresses, desperate to find something she could wear to Roberts party. 

“Doll?”, Chris voice made her sigh, he was probably already dressed, without even looking at him (y/n) could tell, that she’d lose her focus, Chris would look breathtaking as always. “Hey.”, he chuckled leaning against the doorframe, eyes set on her sitting form, “you okay doll?”, he walked into the room, kneeling down in front of her, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“I can’t find anything to wear, nothing looks good on me.”, she could feel his eyes burning through her skin, exploring every inch of her gorgeous body, “you’ll look good in literally anything doll”. Chris eyes fell upon his watch, they still had quite a lot of time, till they’d have to be at Roberts, enough time for him to prove to (y/n) how beautiful she truly was. 

Chris tugged on her wrist, pulling her off the floor. “Come here”, he rested his chin on top of her head, finding her eyes trough the mirror, hands placed on her waist. “You’re gorgeous (y/n), no matter what you wear.”, he kissed her neck, watching goosebumps rise on her skin, hands interlaced with hers, “let me show you”, Chris mumbled, hot breath crashing onto her neck as his hands unclasped her bra, exposing her chest to the mirror. 

“God, you’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid my eyes upon.”, her boyfriend kept on mumbling sweet nothings into her ear, her eyes fluttered close, giving into his warmth, pressing herself further into his chest. “I love you and every inch of your body”, Chris pushed his crotch against her behind, “do you feel this? I’m already hard and you’re not even fully naked”, he nibbled on her earlobe, hands cupping her breasts, squeezing her hardening nubs with his thumb and pointer finger.

His movement knocked all air out of her lungs, “Chris”, she breathed out, core dripping, she felt her clit throbbing, pulsing from his touch, clenching around nothing. His eyes were focused on the mirror, watching his hands move down her belly, tracing her skin, making its way to her core, disappearing into her panties, groaning as he came in contact with her wetness. Chris rubbed her clit, mouth attached to her shoulders, sucking on her skin, rubbing himself against her every now and then. 

(Y/n) reached her hand backwards, grasping his length through his trousers, pumping him, coaxing another deep growl out of him. Chris pushed her panties down her legs, she kicked the damp fabric to the side, stepping out of them. He unzipped his trousers, letting them fall down his muscular thighs, fabric pooling at his feet. She caught his eyes through the mirror, biting on her lip to suppress another moan, his hand ran up her spine, sneaking around her side to grasp her throat, pushing her back against his chest. 

His length slipped through her folds, coating himself with her wetness, smoothly sinking into her heat, stretching her clenching walls. “Keep your eyes on the mirror, doll”, his husky voice made (y/n) groan, desperately trying to keep her eyes open, spreading her legs further, watching Chris impressive length disappear into her wetness with every thrust. His front slapped against her behind, set on a fast pace, not having the time and attention span to sensually make love to her. 

“See how perfectly you fit around me.”, Chris groaned out, squeezing her throat a bit tighter, eyes burning into her skin, hooked on the mirror, she felt exposed, more exposed than ever. But something about the situation made her limbs tingle, hands grasping his sides to stabilize her trembling form, blinking her eyes a few times, trying to keep herself from giving into the pleasure just yet. 

He could tell that she was close, walls fluttering around his length, a sign for him to pick up his pace once again, “so beautiful”, Chris closed his eyes, head rolling backwards, letting out a loud groan. (Y/n) tumbled over the edge with a scream, falling apart, while she was pressed into his chest, her knees trembled, her unsteady form perfectly fitted against him. Chris followed her into his own release, filling her up as he came, growling her name a few times, squeezing her throat. 

“I love you”, he breathed out, chuckling as he found her twinkling eyes, staring at him through the mirror, “I love you too”, Chris pulled out of her, turning her naked frame around to press his lips against hers.


	21. Day 21 Flip Zimmerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 "shower"

“Flip”, (y/n) squealed, hanging over his shoulder, dressed in nothing but one of his shirts, “put me down”, she whined, hands holding onto her husbands strong back. His deep chuckle rumbled through him, stepping into the bathroom, closing the door behind him before he sat her down on the sink, stepping in between her thighs, hands moving up her skin. She bit down on her lip, eyes wandering down his body, hooked on his growing bulge, visibly gulping as her husband pressed himself further against her chest. 

“Missed you today”, his lips ghosted over her jawline, mumbling against her skin, “missed you too”, she replied, whispering the words as she watched him turn on the shower. Her hands tugged on his flannel, unbuttoning the soft fabric, lips attaching themselves to his chest, kissing his skin, hands fumbling with his belt, tracing the outlines of his length, teasing him through the fabric of his trousers. 

His big hands cupped her behind, Flip stepped out of his trousers, his Star of David necklace glistered in the faint light, her hands moved along the pendant, smiling up at him. Flip tugged her shirt over her head, groaning as his eyes fell upon her hardening nubs, “fuck”, he mumbled, picking her up from the sink, stepping into the rather small shower. 

She had her legs wrapped around his waist, arms hung around his neck, lips moving in synch with his. Both struggled to properly fit into the shower, but always somehow managed to make it work. Flips massive frame pressed her against the tiles, hands buried into her behind, nails clawing into her flesh as he rubbed his hard length against her middle, teasing her clenching walls. 

“Don’t tease me detective”, (y/n) tugged on his necklace, puckered lips waiting to be kissed, “you look so beautiful”, his husky voice shot shivers down to her pulsing clit, “you always say that”, she chuckled, running one hand through his wet hair. “Because its always true”, he placed her down on her feet, grasping one thigh as he slipped into her heat, ripping her walls open for him to nestle between them. 

“Shit Flip, you’re so big”, (y/n) squeezed her eyes shut, deeply inhaling as her walls tried to adjust to his massive length, it would always take her a while to properly stretch around him, no matter how many times he had already claimed her that day. “Yeah?”, he loved to hear her talk, blabbering mindless things as he wrecked her, hands grasping his skin, holding onto his muscular shoulders. 

A high pitched ‘oh god’ fell from her lips as his tip teased her entrance, he wanted to take his time with her, wanted to properly feel her around his length, but the longer he stayed buried inside her wetness, the faster he felt his orgasm approaching. “You’re so good to me doll”, he sucked on her jawline, necklace dancing across her boobs, grazing her skin with every move of his. 

She felt his pace faltering, eyes closed as he snapped his centre against hers, tumbling over the edge with a deep groan, filling her with his release. Flips fingers wandered down to her clit, he kept on thrusting, set on coaxing her orgasm out of her, completely drenched by the hot water. “Let go doll”, he circled her clit, putting pressure onto the sensitive spot, parting her folds with his length. “Oh Flip”, (y/n)s orgasm overcame her, let her fall apart in his strong arms, moaning his name for him. 

“You okay?”, he kissed her forehead, watching her slightly tremble in his touch, “yeah”, she kissed his pouty lips, fingers scratching his beard, hands scrubbing his skin. “I love you doll”, he mumbled, watching her clean his body, fingers carefully dance along his skin, taking care of him, like she’d always do.


	22. Day 22 Richard Madden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 "against a wall"

“(Y/n)! Richard!”, the photographers kept calling their names, trying to snap as many pictures of them as possible, groaning as they disappeared into the waiting car. 

“Finally”, she mumbled, taking off her high heels as she sank further into the leather seat, eyes momentarily falling shut, deeply exhaling. He had his eyes focused on her, wandering down her jaw, to her cleavage, biting down on his lip, glad that the driver couldn’t see them. 

“I can feel you staring at me Rich”, (y/n) chuckled, eyes still closed, hands finding their way to his thighs, tracing the expensive fabric, creeping closer to his crotch with every move of hers. “Love”, he muttered, Richard had been waiting to ravish her for the past few hours, totally smitten, aching to bury his length in her heat.

“Can’t blame me, can ye?”, Richard dipped his head down, nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck, growling as she placed her palm directly on his crotch. 

Slowly (y/n) unzipped his trousers, turning her body towards him, hand grasping his waist, pumping his shaft, eyes not leaving his. She ran her tongue up his length, circling his leaking tip, hallowing her cheeks as (y/n) tried to take as much of him as possible. 

“Shit”, Richards head fell back against the headrest, hands tangled in her (y/h/c) hair, forcing her further down on his length, tip grazing the back of her throat. 

Richard pulled her off his length as they turned into their street, saliva was dripping down her chin, connecting his tip with her mouth. Richard zipped up his pants, grasped (y/n) shoes and pulled her out of their house. “Need ye”, he mumbled against her skin, hands grasping her thighs, “jump”, with her legs wrapped around his waist he pushed her against the wall. A smirk made its way onto his lips as he teased her wetness, “no panties?”, Richard chuckled, “would only ruin them anyways”, she whimpered. 

He didn’t have any time to properly undress her, too aroused to think about the rest of their clothing. Richards arm kept on holding onto her, the other hand kept on fumbling with his zipper, cursing as he struggled to tug them down his legs. (Y/n)s chuckle rumbled through her, biting down on her lip, "need any help?”, she teased him, squealing as Richard bit into the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. 

With her foot she moved his trousers down his legs, exposing his hard length, tip deep read, throbbing for her. Richard pushed her further against the wall, head dropping down to her cleavage, sucking on her soft skin, tip finding its way into her heat. 

The rough cladding of the wall burned into her skin, pain getting mixed up with the deep pleasure Richard provided her with. His nails clawed into the skin of her behind, pushing her into the wall with every thrust of his, staring at her, like a predator that kept on admiring its prey.

“Shit, ye fell so good, couldn’t wait to get me hands on ye”, Richard panted, his Scottish accent made her walls clench, something that quite amused him. Her moans got higher, breathing quicker with every pound of his, ferociously thrusting in and out of her heat. 

“Richard”, the way she called his name made him attach his lips to hers, she felt bruises appear on her skin, he’d burn his handprint into her behind. 

(Y/n)s head fell against the wall, eyes squeezed shut as her orgasm rocked through her, walls fluttering around his length, sighting in relief, letting go fo the pent-up frustration. Richard placed her down, (y/n) fell onto her knees, hands wrapped out his member, hastily pumping him, coaxing his release out of him. 

Richard came on her cleavage, biting down on his lip, palms placed flat against the wall, eyes focused on her kneeling frame.


	23. Day 23 Stefan Salvatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 "face sitting"

“Are you sure?”, her timid voice made Stefan smile, fingers interlaced with hers, his ring pressed against her skin, “relax and trust me, alright?”, Stefan fell back against the mattress, she was straddling his waist, completely bare in front of his eyes, no clothes to hide her skin away from him. 

The younger Salvatore brother tugged on his girlfriends hand, encouraging her to crawl up his chest, to place herself down against his eager mouth. 

(Y/n) grasped the headboard of Stefans bed, tightly holding onto the dark wood, letting a shuttered breath pass her lips, eyes looking down on him, squealing as Stefan wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her down. Stefan opened his mouth wide enough, spreading her folds, exhaling against her wetness, sending a shiver up her spine. 

His skilled tongue lapped at her folds, tasting her sweetness, nails clawing into her skin, obsessed with the way her taste clung to his tongue. Unconsciously (y/n) slowly began to grind her hips against his tongue, head rolling back, eyes closed, lips parted, “oh Stefan, don’t stop”. Stefan explored her folds further with every lick, every motion of his tongue. 

Lazily he fucked her with his tongue, dipping into her heat, encouraged by her deep moans, the way her thighs began to quiver. Stefan brought two fingers to her entrance, pushing into her wetness, tongue finding its way to her clit, circling the throbbing bundle of nerves. (Y/n) shifted forwards, hands almost breaking through the wood, heat began to flood through her, pearls of sweat glistered on her forehead. 

His fingers teased her walls, squished her g-spot, slipping further into her wetness. Stefan adored her, the small frown on her features, concentrated and completely focused on him. 

“You taste so sweet”, Stefan murmured against her skin, his voice made her arch her back, giving into the tingles, the sparks. She brought one hand down to his hair, combing through it, tugging on his roots, trying to hold off her release, high on the feeling of his tongue licking at her folds. 

A few curse words left her lips, eyes finding his, eyebrows furrowed together, frowning as the heavenly feeling slowly overtook her body. “Fuck” (y/n) panted, letting go, falling apart on his tongue, wrapped around his fingers, completely giving her all to Stefan Salvatore, her lover. 

“We definitely should do this more often”, he chuckled, tugging her down on his chest, kissing her forehead as he smirked at her.


	24. Day 24 Jasper Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 "hand job"

She sighed, hands dancing along her seatbelt, face tilted into Jaspers direction. He was staring straight ahead, focused on the road, he’d always drive as careful as possible, if his mate was around, not intending to ever drive as reckless as his brothers. 

A smirk made its way onto her lips, eyes ranking up and down his frame, thankful that they were alone in the car, no siblings to disturb their peace as they were making their way up to the mountains. 

His eyes momentarily found hers, (y/n) moved her hand up his thigh, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbed against her palm, she had a hard time with suppressing her chuckle. “Darlin’”, Jasper warned her, eyes focused back onto the road, groaning as (y/n) placed her palm against his crotch, expertly unzipping his trousers, like she had done oh so many times before. 

The grip he had on the steering wheel got tighter, jaw clenched, she tugged his hardening length out of his boxers, staring at Jasper, slowly wrapping her hand around his girth. “Eyes on the road, cowboy”, (y/n) chuckled, catching his darkening eyes hooked onto her hand. A small groan spilled from his lips, head falling back, Jasper gulped, forcing his eyes back to the road. 

“You’ll be the death of me”, he muttered, growling at her slow movement, hands tracing his velvety skin, veins throbbing, pumping for her touch, thumb smearing his precum around his tip. “I highly doubt that”, (y/n) tightened her grip, building up her speed, pumping his member, teasing his tip every now and then. 

“Darlin’, I’ll cum soon, if you don’t stop.”, a moan interrupted him, one hand moved down to her wrist, keeping her from moving her hands, not fully trusting himself and his urges. (Y/n) slapped his hand away, finding her way back to his throbbing length, “let go”, she moaned, emphasizing her words, pumping his soft skin as fast as possible. 

His length twitched, he kept on growling, turning into his predatory self, thankful that they were close to their destination, he wouldn’t let her leave the room for the rest of the day, claiming her in every way possible. “Fuck”, he came on her hands, release dripping down her skin making a mess all around him, groaning one last time. 

Demonstratively she brought her hand to her mouth, sucking her fingers clean, moaning as she tasted him, eyes rolling back. No words left him, staring at her as she cleaned her skin, his hands tingled, he’d punish her for the little stunt she just pulled, that was for sure.


	25. Day 25 Tom Hiddleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 "begging"

Her thigh would brush again his every now and then, placed next to him on their big sofa, eyes focused on their friends, barely listening, mind focused on Tom and how insanely good he looked in his dark blue sweater. He’d catch her gaze a few times, taking a sip as soon as a chuckle would rumble through him, covering up the sound. The air around them seemed to get tighter with every minute, she could barely anticipate the things he’d do to her later on

“Finally”, (y/n) groaned, back pressed against the door, eyes focused on Tom, he began to clean the living room, grateful to finally be able to spend some alone time with his wife. “Tom”, she called his name, arms akimbo, “we can do that tomorrow”, with twinkling eyes he placed the glasses down, smirking as he stepped closer towards her, arms wrapping themselves around her waist, dipping his head down. “Somebody’s impatient”, his raspy voice rang in her ears, head tilted to the side, giving him enough space to press a few kisses against her neck. 

Tom placed his hands on her behind, digging his fingers into her flesh, “I’ll you give you two minutes, you’ll be naked as soon as I come upstairs”, she ran up the stairs, ripping her clothes off her body, sinking to her knees, just like Tom would tell her to. “Such a good girl”, he praised her, unbuttoning his shirt, sweater long forgotten, naked chest on full show, his abs tensed with every move of his. 

He ran his big hand across her thigh, thumb tracing her lower lip, “beg”, he didn’t leave any room to protest, not like she was planning on doing it anyways. “Please let me touch you, I want to suck your cock”, she whimpered, hands tugging on his trousers, a satisfied groan rumbled through the British man, she’d always be so good to him. (Y/n) moaned against his skin, tongue licking its way up his length, circling his tip, tasting his precum, the salty flavor rested on her tongue. 

Slowly she hallowed her cheeks around his girth, trying to take as much of him as possible, biting down her gag reflex, hand pumping the parts she couldn’t reach. “I’ll never get tired of this”, Tom panted, eyes hooked onto her kneeling frame, focused on her naked boobs, nipples hardening. (Y/n)s eyes found his, she could tell that he was close, already, both had been teasing each other for the whole day, testing each others limits, already forgetting about the people they had invited. 

His length twitched, “please”, she moaned, “please cum in my mouth”, her begging was enough for Tom to give into the pleasure, the white, sticky substance made its way down her throat, she swallowed all of it, just like she’d do every single time. Tom pulled her off the floor, pushing her down onto the mattress, front pressed against the soft covers. A moan spilled from her lips, Tom had parted her thighs, eyes staring at her behind, “beg”, he mumbled, tracing her soft skin. 

“Fuck me, please Tom, oh please”, she kept on babbling, hands grasping her pillow, face buried in the soft fabric. Her moan echoed through the room, without any warning he had parted her dripping folds with his once again already hard length. He stretched her walls around his girth, disappearing into her heat, pressing a few soft kisses against her spine, hands finding their way to her boobs. Tom squeezed her nipples, toyed around with them as his hips met her behind, wrecking her, building up his speed. 

The closer she’d get to her release, the more she’d whisper the word “please”, begging for her orgasm to overcome her, for Tom to push her into the crashing waves of lust. “Do you want to cum love?”, his deep voice made her clench her walls, sobbing into the pillow, “please Tom, let me cum”, she begged. He groaned her name, eyes squeezed shut, trying to outlast the moment, Tom was obsessed with her tightness, the immense heat that she provided him with. 

“How badly do you want to cum?”, he kept on teasing her, stopping his movement as she whimpered, “words”, he spat, waiting for her to keep on talking. “So bad, oh god, please”, her timid voice brought a smirk onto his lips, “cum for me”, the words were like music to her ears, finally letting go, giving into her orgasm, with clenched walls. Tom followed her shortly after, releasing himself onto her behind, painting her skin white.


	26. Day 26 Klaus Mikaelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 "knife play"

A shudder made its way down (y/n)s spine, hands fisting the covers of Klaus and hers shared bed, eyes focused on the shiny object in his hands. “Love”, Klaus murmured, “I won’t hurt you”. He had told her about wanting to use knifes in the bedroom a few days ago, instantly a nervous feeling had crashed upon her, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. 

But here she was, buried underneath him, dressed in a nightgown and a pair of soaked through panties, (y/n) was too focused on the knife, to realize how much she was dripping from his touch. Klaus moved the point of the blade along her arms, up to her collarbones, where he pressed the blade into her flesh. It wasn’t enough to make her bleed, but certainly enough to leave a few dark red bruises. 

His dark eyes were focused on hers, Klaus was dressed in nothing but his boxers, his necklace moved across her chest, dangling in the air, almost as if it was teasing her. Suddenly Klaus moved the blade to the collar of her nightgown, teasingly slow he dragged it down the fabric, cutting it in half ere she could have stopped him.

The sight of her hardening nubs made him groan, he sucked one into his mouth, rolling it around between his teeth, coaxing a few relieved sounds out of his girlfriend. Klaus pressed the blade flat against her nipples, (y/n) arched her back, the steel felt cold against her skin, made her eyes flutter close for just a second. 

“Relax love”, Klaus kissed his way down her upper body, sucking on her skin every now and then, dragging the blade with him. Klaus moved the knife down her legs, along her skin, watching goosebumps appear on the spots he had just touched. A moan spilled from her lips as he pressed the blade against the inside of her thighs, close to her throbbing heat, almost touching her wetness. 

Involuntary her thighs began to spread, giving Klaus enough space to settle in between, “good girl”, he mumbled, smirking as he caught her gaze. He didn’t break their eye contact once, lazily he began to touch her folds with the cold steel, “oh god”, (y/n)s first instinct screamed to move away from him, that she couldn’t trust his motives. But as Klaus flicked his tongue, her mind made its way back to reality, Klaus wouldn’t hurt her, her boyfriend would never even think about cutting her. 

He could watch the worries slowly leaving her body, she seemed to relax, taking a few deeps breaths before she muttered a small “okay”. Klaus moved the blade aside, it was glistering with her arousal, dripping with her wetness. The original attached his lips to her clit, a squeal left her swollen lips, hands grasping his warm toned locks, desperate to find something to hold on to. 

Just as she slowly seemed to forget about the blade, Klaus brought it back onto her skin, tracing the valley between her boobs, pressing the blade against her belly button. She shivered, Klaus kept on devouring her heat, sending another wave of heat up her body, getting mixed up with the cold feeling, that overtook her. “Fuck Klaus”, (y/n) moaned, ready to give into her orgasm, but he wasn’t done with her just yet. 

Klaus thrusted into her, walls wrapped around his length, the deep moan, that was about to left her, got stuck in her throat, he pressed the blade against her lips, stopping her from giving into her sounds. “Keep your eyes on me”, he rasped out, pounding in and out of her heat, bringing her closer to her release with every thrust, every touch of his. 

He wouldn’t move the blade, eyes hooked onto hers, groaning and growling for her, both would tumble over the edge any moment. The shiny blade twinkled in the light, reminding her once again how easy it would be for him to cut her apart, to hurt her with the sharp object. Klaus pressed his lips against her neck, sucked on the spot, that would push her over the edge before she could stop her body from doing so. 

“Wasn’t too bad was it?”, he chuckled, pulling his length out of her heat, falling against the mattress, cradling her into his chest, knife placed on the bedside table.


	27. Day 27 Chris Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 "praising"

“You’re doing so well doll”, Chris moaned, eyes hooked onto (y/n)s figure, “pet your pretty little pussy for me”. She was placed on their mattress, completely bare in front of him, fingers circling her clit, thrusting in and out of her heat, all while Chris kept on praising her, own hands wrapped around his length. “Chris”, (y/n) whined his name, she was close, the way his eyes burned into her skin was enough to make her thighs quiver, hands trembling in anticipation. 

Chris stalked up to her, bright eyes glistering in the darkness, he shoved her hands away, tongue licking through her folds, groaning as he tasted her arousal. “You taste so good doll”, Chris bit into her inner thigh, leaving a few marks ere he made his way up her body, “so gorgeous”, he’d press a few kisses into her skin. He cupped her boobs, nuzzling his head between them, his length moved against her thighs, standing proud and tall, ready to wreck her in every way possible. 

A deep groan spilled from her lips, arms wrapped around his neck, his length perfectly filled her up, made her sink deeper into the covers, getting pulled into her own, little headspace. “You’re so tight doll, feels so good”, Chris lips met hers, moving in synch as he pulled out of her and slammed right back in, hips meeting hers, bones crashing against each other, leaving bruises and marks. 

His fingertips pressed into her hipbones, keeping her in place, “fuck doll, you’re so beautiful, I’m so lucky to call you mine”, Chris loved to praise her, to worship every inch of her body. “Taking me so well”, every word brought her closer to her release, made stars appear in front of her vision, admiring Chris for making her feel that appreciated, that loved and desired. 

“Chris, I’m so-”, a moan interrupted her, made her squeeze her eyes shut, nails scratching his skin, desperate to tumble over the edge. (Y/n) slightly raised her hips, trying to meet his thrusts, she wanted to feel him even deeper, completely stretched around his massive length, giving into his touch and the heavenly feeling, that would follow shortly after. 

His deep growl echoed through the room, “you like that doll? Like to have my cock buried deep inside of your pretty pussy?”, Chris sucked on her lower lip, nibbling on the thin skin, eyes focused on her (y/e/c) ones. “Fuck yes”, she cried out, curling her toes, she felt the knot in her abdomen tighten, sweat pooled on her forehead, (y/n) was ready to cum all around his length. 

“Let go doll, you’ve done so well, I’m so proud of you”, he moaned, eyes falling down to her centre, watching his length disappear into her wetness. The high pitched scream, that fell from her lips, coaxed another groan out of him, her walls were clenched around him, tighter than ever, just enough to push Chris over the edge. “Gonna fill you up real good”, he panted, lips sucking on her skin, his pace began to falter, giving into his orgasm. 

A chuckle rumbled through Chris, face pressed against the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent, “I’ll never get tired of this”.


	28. Day 28 Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 "breeding"

His dark aura engulfed her with every step she took, no matter how far away she’d be, Kylo would always somehow be around her, controlling her thoughts, her needs and desires. He’d tease her though the force, hands touching her in the most intimate places, even though he wasn’t even in the same room as she was. And as much as the supreme leader enjoyed teasing his wife, to mark her up and wreck her with every chance he got, he couldn’t stop thinking about having kids with her.

God, she’d look so beautiful with a round belly, carrying his child, the child he’d be the father of, watching it grow with every day, pushing it onto the right track, guided by the force. 

“Ky”, (y/n) panted, hands tugging on his raven locks, legs wrapped around his waist, walls clenching around his girth. “I’m gonna fill you up”, he panted, “you’d look so good carrying our baby”. 

She had thought about having children with Kylo for years, but never felt the need to bring it up, Kylo Ren wasn’t one to talk about things like that, either he’d bring it up himself, or he wouldn’t, not discussing it any further. 

“Please Ky, fill me up, put a baby in me”, (y/n) threw her head back, tears threatened to fall from her (y/e/c) eyes, the pressure was getting too much, his fingers circled her clit, intensifying the deep pleasure he provided her with. “I can't wait for the day to come, where your stomach will swell”, he rasped out, eyes closed, giving into his wild imaginations, picturing (y/n) with a round belly. 

The more he thought about it, the rougher his hips mets hers, “I’ll fuck you, till you're pregnant with my child”, he managed to pull her into his thoughts, projecting the though of her pregnant self into her own mind. “Give me a baby Ky”, (y/n) sobbed, nails carved into his skin, drawing some blood from his soft skin. 

“Our child will be powerful, just like it’s parents”, he kept on blabbing, painting another picture in his mind, god, he wouldn’t stop after one kid, he’d fill her up over and over again. (Y/n) called out Kylos name, tumbling over the edge, giving into the wild inferno, guided by her pleasure and emotions. She kept on shaking, trembling as her orgasm slowly let go of her, leaving her empty and cold. 

Kylos pace began to falter, length twitching as he filled her up, not pulling out of her just yet. (Y/n) ran one hand through his sweaty locks, “I can’t wait to get pregnant”, she smiled at him, pulling him in for a kiss, eyes twinkling in anticipation.


	29. Day 29 Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 "hair pulling"

A few weeks into their relationship Draco seemed to notice how much (y/n) enjoyed to feel his fingers combing through her (y/h/c) hair, slightly tugging on her roots as he was claiming her between the sheets, in the shower or in an empty classroom. In the beginning she’d grasp his hand, place it on top of her head, walls clenched as she was tumbling right down the edge, by now she wouldn’t need to say anything, he’d do it all by himself. 

“Draco”, his name sounded oh so sweet rolling off her tongue, front pressed against the cold wall, palms coming in contact with the bricks. His balls slapped against her skin with every ferocious thrust of his, head tilted to the side, careful not to attract any unwanted attention. Draco moved one hand up her spine, fingertips pressed against her scalp, teasing her for a bit, till he’d carve and give into her desires. 

Her moan rumbled through her, head falling back as Draco tugged on her roots, “you like that, don’t you? Like me pulling your hair”, he mumbled against her neck, teeth gazing her skin. “Yes, oh god”, she repeated the words a few times, desperate to crash into the waves of her orgasm, ready to fall apart as he kept on burying himself into her heat. 

The grip Draco had on her got tighter, tugging on every strand, every baby hair, forcefully knotting his ring-clad hands into her messy hair. He kept on applying a steady pressure, the other hand moved down to her clit, toying with her bundle of nerves, she’d cum any moment now. 

(Y/n) kept herself focused on the way he felt inside of her, ears picking up on the wet noise, that would echo through the hallway every time he’d push into her heat. The sensation of his hand tugging on her roots took her to new heights, giving her more and more of himself with every thrust, desperate to push her over the edge. 

“You can do it, let go love”, he mumbled, biting down on his lip, toning down the volume of his moans, the groans she kept on coaxing out of him as her walls squeezed his length. Her whole body trembled as she came around him, whispering his name, hands finding his, pulling him into his own release. Draco would only let go of her hair as he’d pull out of her, releasing himself onto her skin. 

“Did I hurt you?”, he mumbled against her forehead, hand combing through her hair, trying to sort out the mess he created. “No”, (y/n) chuckled, shifting her weight onto her toes, lips meeting his, her scalp pulsated, hairs tingling from being grasped that harshly. “I love you”, (y/n) mumbled against his lips.


	30. Day 30 Jasper Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 "masturbating"

Jasper had never been one to lay hand on himself, of course he’d do it every now and then, if he’d feel extra lonely in that moment or just in need for a quick release. But not once had he done it, while (y/n) was around, there was no need for it anyways, he could just pull her down, press her against his mattress and have his way with her, make her scream his name till the early morning hours. 

She had been away with her family for a few days, sending him some messages, that made his length twitch in his boxers, desperate for some kind of release. He had tried to ignore it, tried to swallow down the pressing need, to wrap his hands around himself, but the longer she stayed away, the more his strength began to fade.

“Can’t wait to feel your hands on me”, the text coaxed a deep growl out of Jasper, he had been on his way to shower, trying to get ready for another useless day, counting the hours, till (y/n)’d finally be back. His member jumped in anticipation, growing by the second as the thought of (y/n) began to cloud his mind. 

Jasper sighed as he stepped into the shower, hot water crashed down onto his cold body, pulling him closer into the relaxing heat, hands grasping his hard length. His thumb spread out the drops of precum, just like (y/n) would always do, oh the things she’d whisper, the emotions, that would flood through her, while she had her hand wrapped around his length. 

He pumped his hand up and down his shaft, tightly grasping his girth, head falling against the shower tiles, eyes closed as he tired to imagine how her lips would feel around him, “doing so well for me, darlin’”, he unconsciously whispered. Jasper could almost feel her soft touch on him, the way she’d gag around his length, trying to swallow as much of him as possible. 

“Fuck, right there, darlin’”, he bit down on his lip, hand pumping himself, he’d cum soon, way too soon, pushing the imaginary picture of her kneeling frame out of his mind. He couldn’t wait for her return, Jasper would have her buried underneath him as soon as she’d step foot into the mansion, bare skin exposed to his dark eyes. 

The small source of heat, that would overcome the vampire every time he was just about to burst, began to crawl up his body, his pace began to falter, Jaspers muscles flexed with every move of his, ready to release himself as the hot water kept on falling down on him. “Oh (y/n)”, he tilted his head back, growling her name as he came, watching his cum getting washed down the drain.


	31. Day 31 Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31 "dry humping"

The tune he’d normally whisper echoed through the hallway, telling (y/n) that he was near, finally. It must have been round 3 or 4 am as Negan came stumbling into their bedroom, careful not to wake his girl, silently, or at least as silent as possible, he took off his clothes, carefully placing Lucille down, boots set next to the door, leatherjacket lazily draped over a chair. 

“Hi”, (y/n)s drowsy voice made him chuckle, crawling under the covers, arms wrapping themselves around her frame, pulling her into his chest, “hi doll”. Negan pressed a few kisses to her neck, hands cupping her boobs, he had missed her today, barely able to spend a few good minutes by her side, getting pulled into one meeting after another. 

A moan rumbled through her as he squeezed her hardening nipples, her breath hitched in her chest, ass pressed against his length. His deep groan made her clench her walls, dripping just from his sounds, grinding her ass against his hard member, moving in circular motions, eyes rolling back into her head. 

“Fuck doll”, the raspy voice made her shudder, audibly gulping, he flipped them around, hovering above her as he placed himself between her thighs, length perfectly pressed against her panties. 

“Got me as hard as a rock and you’re not even naked, what is it about you doll?”, Negan thrusted his clothed length against her centre, perfectly hitting her clit with every move, squeezing a few moans out of her. “Like me dry humping you like some horny teenager?”, his mind momentarily took him back to his high school years, none of those girls had ever managed to make him as horny as (y/n), if he could, Negan would fuck her for the whole 24 hours. 

(Y/n) wrapped her legs around his middle, trying to pull him even closer, the soaked through fabric of her panties rubbed against her clit, her dripping folds left a wet spot on his boxers, tugging the damp fabric against his length. “Jesus doll, can’t hold it for much longer”, he sucked on her neck, member pressed against her folds, twitching for its release. 

Negan kept on sliding his length against her dripping heat, biting into her skin, the sounds of his moans vibrated against her neck, shot tingles right down to her clit. A strangled moan spilled from her lips, she cried out his name, nails clawed into his upper arms, she’d cum soon, pressed against his member as her orgasm would overcome her. 

“Fuck doll, you feel so good. Mine, all mine”, Negan growled, the sound pushed her over the edge, thrashing around underneath him, screaming for him. Negan kept his eyes focused on her, groaning her name as he released himself into his boxers, wetting the fabric of his underwear. 

“Haven’t done that for ages”, he chuckled, pressed against her chest, heavily breathing. A chuckle rumbled through her, (y/n) pulled him in for a kiss, “let’s take a shower and maybe do the real thing, huh?”.


End file.
